


Scooby Doo and Batman: Brave and the Bold

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Batman teams up with the Scooby-Doo gang when villains from both of their worlds unite to wreak havoc on the city.





	1. Chapter 1

It was morning at The Smith's residence. Helena was making breakfast for her, her husband, and her younger daughter.

"Morning, Mom." Brianna yawned as she came down the stairs.

"Morning, Brianna, sleep well?" Helena smiled to her daughter.

"Perfect," Brianna smiled back. "The weekend is always the best time to sleep."

"Good, now let's see if we can get your father to wake up too." Helena chuckled.

Speaking of the devil, Vic soon came downstairs, yawning and scratching his head.

"Morning, dear." Helena greeted.

"Morning, Dad." Brianna added.

"Hey, girls." Vic smiled to his wife and younger daughter.

"So, Brianna, any plans for today?" Helena smiled.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Brianna replied. "Gonna solve a mystery with Mystery Inc."

"Oh, what's the mystery this time?" Vic asked as he put jelly on his toast.

"Well, this mystery is in Gotham City actually," Brianna explained. "Something about a puppet ghost."

"Gotham City?" Helena and Vic repeated curiously.

"Yeah, it's going to be great." Brianna smiled in excitement.

Vic was about to say something, but his phone buzzed and he got a text message saying "Question, I need your help, it's an emergency", it also had a Bat symbol on it.

Helena looked over to her husband.

"It's work." Vic told Brianna and Helena.

"He needs you?" Helena asked.

"Right away, but don't worry, I'll be back." Vic promised as he went upstairs to put on his Question costume on, he then looked in his mirror before putting on his faceless mask and his fedora.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get dressed and wait for the Mystery Machine." Brianna told her mother.

"Of course, dear," Helena smiled. "I know you will, but be careful, some of these mysteries you and your friends solve can be dangerous sometimes."

"Right, don't worry, Mom," Brianna replied. "I'll be careful."

"I know you will, dear." Helena nodded.

Brianna smiled and went upstairs to get dressed.

Meanwhile, at Jo's place, she was listening to her music as her phone was buzzing as well, just like Vic's. The jockette pulled out her phone and it said "Jo, I need your help, it's an emergency", it had the Bat symbol on it.

"Bruce... I wonder what's up?" Jo muttered to herself since she knew how important this text was and who it had come from. She then texted back and sent the message to her godfather. "I'm on my way."

Steve and Cleo were sleeping in the living room together and Jo suddenly walked by.

Cleo yawned and stretched while looking to the jockette. "Going somewhere, Jo?" she then asked her new owner.

"Yeah, I gotta go to Gotham City," Jo told her. "It's an emergency."

Steve and Cleo looked to each other and looked to their owner. Jo soon texted Sue to let her know she had to get going, and soon went to get ready to head to Gotham City to meet Bruce. She went to her car and pressed a button and her Shadow Wolf costume appeared. Cleo and Steve stayed put, though they looked concerned for Jo. Jo took her superhero costume and put it in her backpack as she put it over her shoulders and was about to go and visit her godfather who was The Dark Knight of Gotham City. Only thing was that Robin the Boy Wonder would not be there since he now worked with the Teen Titans such as Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire.

"Whatever this is must be important." The jockette said to herself.

Cleo and Steve looked to Jo.

"I gotta go, you guys," Jo told the dogs. "Sue and Autumn will be back from Malph's Market pretty soon."

"Be careful." Steve warned.

"But wait, what if Justine comes over?" Cleo asked.

"You let me worry about that," Jo said. "Be good you guys."

"We will." Steve and Cleo promised their owner.

Jo soon pet them both on the head and went to leave for Gotham City since Bruce told her to come straight over. "Don't worry, Bruce, I'm on my way." she said to herself.

Steve and Cleo watched out the window as Jo soon left.

After breakfast, Brianna went to wait for the Mystery Machine to pick her up for their mission today.

"Am I late?" Trent smiled as he came over to his girlfriend.

"Nope, you're fine." Brianna replied.

Trent sat at the bench with Brianna. "It's been a slow week at school."

"Tell me about it..." Brianna replied. "I was worried that even I would fall asleep in class."

Justine came over to the duo, looking upset.

"Hey, Justine, what's wrong?" Trent asked the shy beauty.

"Have you guys seen Jo anywhere?" Justine sighed. "She hasn't answered my calls or my texts."

"No, we haven't, in fact, we haven't seen her all morning." Trent replied.

"Did you check her house?" Trent asked.

"She's not there either..." Justine sulked as she sat with them. "Oh, sorry, do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all, go ahead," Brianna said. "That's not like Jo though, you guys are so close."

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure that Jo will turn up," Trent soothed. "Say, listen, why don't you come with us to Gotham City?"

"Maybe that's where Jo is." Brianna added.

"I guess that's a good point..." Justine admitted. "Jo does know Bruce Wayne."

"So, whatya say, you wanna come with us?" Trent invited.

"Sure..." Justine replied. "As long as you don't mind if Justin, Zan, Jayna, and Zan's girlfriend come along."

"Zan has a girlfriend?" Trent asked.

"Yeah," Justine nodded. "Her name is Paulina Sanchez."

"Huh, I thought Zan liked Celina from The Trix?" Brianna replied with a shrug.

"Um... Did you say Paulina Sanchez?" Trent uneasily asked Justine.

"Uh-huh." Justine confirmed.

"I always thought she was kind of... Well... The alpha bitch type... But good for Zan, I guess." Trent shrugged.

"Just behave yourself in front of Paulina." Brianna warned.

"I will." Trent promised.

Justine just sighed as she tried to get a hold of Jo, but it would be no use.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Jo will answer you soon." Brianna soothed the shy beauty.

"Yeah, it could be important," Trent added. "Why else would she go to Gotham City?"

"Maybe." Justine shrugged.

Brianna gave Justine a small hug as she felt bad for her.

"So, Paulina, you ready for Gotham City?" Zan asked his new girlfriend.

"It sounds spooky..." Paulina replied. "I'm just glad you're going with me. I just hope Penny doesn't get mad at me for missing her visit to Space Camp with Papa and her mother while I'm visiting Cartoon Network City."

"Well, we're going to Gotham City, and that's where Batman lives," Jayna told the Latina girl. "He's going to be surprised to see us."

Unknown to them, Courtney was spying on Jayna with her binoculars, listening to their conservation. "Not if I can help it."

Jayna looked around, but shrugged as she smiled to her brother and his new girlfriend.

Soon enough, the Mystery Machine rode up for Brianna and Trent, but Fred and Daphne looked surprised to see the Reid and Wonder twins also there.

"Sorry if I didn't tell you, but they wanted to come." Brianna told Mystery Inc.

"It's okay," Fred smiled. "I'm glad that your friends want to come."

"Oh, my gosh, you're the Mystery Inc!" Paulina squealed. "I am a huge fan of your work!"

"Oh, um, thanks..." Velma smiled. "Um..."

"Paulina," The Latina girl smiled back. "Paulina Sanchez."

"Paulina," Velma smiled. "Thank you, it's nice to be appreciated."

"Scooby-Doo, you're so adorable!" Paulina beamed as she went over to hug the cowardly Great Dane.

Scooby giggled and smiled to the Latina girl.

"She's my girlfriend," Zan told Mystery Inc about Paulina. "She's from Nicktropolis."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Fred replied. "Is that everyone?"

"I believe so." Brianna said.

"Not so fast!" Courtney's voice called out.

Everyone looked around.

"Over here!" Courtney glared and then suddenly all eyes were on her.

"What do you want now, Courtney?" Justin rolled his eyes at the CIT.

"I'm going with you on this trip." Courtney replied.

"Says who?" Jayna asked.

"Says me." Courtney glared.

"Yeah, I don't see how that helps any of us." Trent deadpanned.

"I want to go because I've never been anywhere with Mystery Inc." Courtney replied.

"You just wanna come because Jayna is coming too, and you want to destroy her so that you can have Justin." Brianna deadpanned.

"That's not true, I didn't even notice Justin was here." Courtney grinned innocently.

"Uh-huh..." The others muttered in disbelief.

"Well, the more the merrier... I guess...?" Fred smiled nervously.

"Fred, don't let her come," Trent begged. "She's crazy, I mean, she's not even our friend!"

"But Ed's sister came during that pirate mystery." Daphne reminded.

"True, but that's different," Brianna defended. "Ed had to watch Sarah because their folks went on their honeymoon."

"Like, I say as long as she doesn't hog the Scooby Snax, she's okay by me." Shaggy stated.

"Reah roo." Scooby agreed.

"We'll keep an eye on her for you." Velma offered.

"Glad that you could see it my way." Courtney said before getting into the van.

Of course, the ones who didn't like Courtney felt like they weren't going to enjoy this at all as they drove off to solve the mystery as Jo was making her way to Gotham City.

Jo looked down at her phone as she got text messages and phone calls from her girlfriend.

"Jo." A voice called.

Jo looked up and put her hand up as she saw her godfather.

"Glad you could make it," Bruce said. "By the way, how's Robin doing in the Teen Titans? I kinda miss him."

"He's doing good; they're recruiting more Teen Titans members to defeat The Brotherhood of Evil," Jo replied. "So, what's up?"

"Come with me," Bruce told her. "We'll talk in the limo."

Alfred stood by the limo and opened the door for Bruce and Jo. "Master Wayne... Miss Elliot." he then nodded to both of them.

"Hey, Alfred." Jo greeted.

Alfred shut the limo door and went to the driver's seat and drove off.

"So, what's wrong?" Jo asked her godfather.

"It's about our greatest enemies, they have formed a team-up." Bruce told Jo.

"Who?" Jo asked. "The Joker? The Penguin? Poison Ivy? Catwoman?"

"All of them." Bruce replied.

"All of them?!" Jo's eyes widened.

"I'm afraid so," Bruce nodded to her. "There's even more where that came from."

"But why?" Jo asked.

"That's what we need to find out," Bruce told her. "It's going to be a big job for all of us, that's why I contacted a few others to help us, such as Question."

"Brianna's dad." Jo whispered.

"I called other heroes too such as Aquaman, Black Canary, Plastic Man, Martian Manhunter, Detective Chimp, and of course, Shadow Wolf too." Bruce continued.

"Do you really have to remind me of Shadow Wolf?" Jo teased her godfather.

"Yes, I do," Bruce replied. "There's also a new criminal on the loose known as The Crimson Cloak."

"I never heard of that guy before." Jo said.

"He's trying to take over Gotham, hopefully you can find out more about him." Bruce said.

"Probably," Jo shrugged. "The only Crimson I know is that goth girl from school who hangs around another goth kid, her boyfriend, Ennui. They're pretty weird, they usually don't talk to anyone but each other."

"That's why I called you." Bruce told her.

"You know that you can always count on me." Jo said.

"I know I can," Bruce smirked. "Glad to have you on board."

"You know it." Jo smirked back.

The limo soon drove them off to Wayne Manor and Alfred drove them there with no problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, with the Mystery Inc group, they were under a construction building. 

"Okay, gang, here's the plan," Fred said. "We'll lure the ghost into a trap."

"And Shaggy, Scooby, and Courtney can distract the ghost while we make the trap." Brianna added.

"Why me?" Courtney asked.

"Uh, because you're much better at distracting ghosts than me?" Jayna replied.

"You just basically said I'm better looking than you." Courtney smirked.

"Uh... Right... Your beauty is better than mine..." Jayna rolled her violet eyes.

"Glad that you finally recognize that I'm better than you." Courtney said before leaving with the cowardly duo.

"I hope the ghost eats her." Jayna said once they were all alone.

"Is it sad to say I would rather have Sarah here than Courtney?" Trent asked.

"That's quite a competition..." Brianna rolled her green eyes.

"Like, don't be too scared, Courtney, there's nothing to be afraid of," Shaggy smiled to the CIT. "I mean, birthday clowns? Those things are totally scary."

"Reah!" Scooby agreed. "Rirthday rowns."

"They're not scary," Courtney scoffed. "My mother had a clown over on my birthday, I think they're funny."

Shaggy and Scooby shivered as they didn't like birthday party clowns.

"Like, I still remember Ghost Clown who was actually Harry the Hypnotist." Shaggy muttered.

The trio heard something like a ghost moaning.

"What was that?!" Courtney gasped.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped. "It's the ghost!"

A wicked ghost with a marionette puppet soon came up to chase them.

"I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Courtney cried out.

The trio then ran away from the ghost.

"Yikes!" Shaggy yelped. "You guys, I take back everything I said about birthday clowns! Nothing is scarier than--"

They then saw a whole bunch of puppets.

"Puppets..." Shaggy whimpered before shuddering.

The ghost soon appeared right behind them which scared them and they an of again.

"Like, why are Scoob and I running off from the monster and no one else?!" Shaggy cried out.

"It's pretty much default behavior at this point," Velma said as she answered from her tablet before looking to the others who were working on the trap. "How's it coming, Fred?"

"Almost done," Fred replied. "Counter weighed pulleys, titanium weave mesh, and now, my most escape-proof trap yet. I call her: 'The Marion Net'." 

"Clever, Freddy." Brianna teased.

Gleek pointed as he saw the trio coming in, running away from the ghost.

"Incoming!" Courtney called out.

"It's not ready yet, Shaggy!" Fred panicked. 

"No problem, we'll just ask the killer puppet to take a time-out!" Shaggy replied as he ran with Scooby and Courtney.

The puppet soon came loose from its strings and continued to run without the ghost. Shaggy, Scooby, and Courtney soon ran up onto the stage, and Courtney leaned against Justin.

"Oh, my gosh, what should we do?!" Paulina cried out.

Gleek was on Zan's shoulder, covering his eyes with his tail. Suddenly, a Batman based weapon came out on the floor in front of the ghost and the puppet which soon exploded, blinding them from the bright light. They both soon flew off out of the theater doors which surprised everyone. Everyone then looked up and saw that the Dark Knight himself had jumped down from the roof and appeared into the theater. 

"Jinkies!" Velma gasped. "The world's greatest detective!"

"Batman?" Trent asked. "What're you doing here?"

"We go wherever puppet-related crime rears its ugly head." Batman replied.

"We?" Brianna asked.

"Me and my partner, Shadow Wolf." Batman told her.

Shadow Wolf soon appeared and came right beside The Dark Knight as they both came up on the stage together.

"Well, thanks for the assist." Daphne said to the Dark Knight.

"You should be hanging out in Malt Shops, not loitering in condemned buildings." Batman advised Mystery Inc.

"Like, Batman just told us to get a milkshake," Shaggy replied. "I think we should listen."

"Yeah!" Scooby chuckled. "To the Malt Shop!"

"But we're here to solve a mystery." Jayna reminded.

Shaggy and Scooby groaned to that as she was right.

"That's what you taught us, Batman." Zan said.

"Hmm...?" Batman asked as he didn't recognize the Wonder Twins.

Jayna and Zan took off their sunglasses and blinked at the Dark Knight.

"Hey, not bad," Batman chuckled. "I almost didn't recognize you two since you left the Hall of Justice to take care of yourselves."

Gleek smiled at the Dark Knight and chattered happily.

"Gleek, it's good to see you," Batman replied. "I'm so proud of you two, I heard about that time on the news about you stopping Mr. Hyde and Dr. Fear."

"Oh, it was no big." Jayna replied.

"No big?" Shadow Wolf muttered. "Who do you think you are, Kim Possible?"

"Why not?" Jayna shrugged. "She can do anything, and she's not even a superhero."

Courtney just growled in jealousy 

"Anyway, leave the sleuthing to the professional mystery-solvers," Batman told the others. "It's not safe here for you kids."

"Hey, no one calls us kids!" Daphne pouted.

"Actually, a lot of people call us kids," Shaggy clarified. "Most commonly paired with the word 'meddling'."

"We are mystery-solvers, and we are pro--" Fred was about to say until the lights went out and there was a wicked laughter heard.

The ghost appeared right behind the gang. 

Shadow Wolf stood right in front of Justine, protecting her. "This vindictive ventriloquism ends now, you pernicious puppeteer."

Batman glared. Shadow Wolf tried to punch the puppet ghost, but phased through him.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped. "He's a ghost!"

"Not possible, there's always a rational explanation." Velma replied.

"Rationalize later, trap now!" Courtney cried out.

"Trap, right!" Fred replied.

The ghost tried to grab them all and they ran off.

"Okay, I know this is the time to be scared and not starstruck, but I'm being chased by a ghost with Mystery Inc!" Paulina squealed.

"Get going, Babe, this puppet won't hurt you." Shadow Wolf promised Justine.

Justine just stood there, blushing madly. 

"Um, sis?" Justin called.

Justine didn't even answer, she just kept staring at Shadow Wolf.

Justin soon grabbed his twin sister's arm and ran off with her since she was distracted. "You can make googly eyes at her later," he slightly scolded his twin sister. "Right now, let's just run."

"Uh-huh..." Justine replied as she clearly wasn't paying attention.

"Justine?" Justin called.

"Look how hot Shadow Wolf is with her fighting." Justine swooned.

"What's wrong with her?" Paulina asked about Justine.

"Her hormones must be acting up." Brianna guessed.

"Hmm... That's a good point... Hormones can be unpredictable." Paulina admitted.

The others ran off and were soon cornered by the puppet while Shadow Wolf and Batman fought the ghost. The puppet then jumped onto Courtney's head.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Courtney cried out. "IT'S ON MY HEAD!"

"Hang on, Courtney, I'll help you!" Jayna said before taking a baseball bat and hitting Courtney on the head with it.

"Ugh... Did you get the puppet...?" Courtney asked aggressively and wearily.

"What puppet?" Jayna smirked innocently.

"You are so useless sometimes!" Courtney glared.

"That's some first class hypocrisy right there." Jayna muttered with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh, where's the lever?" Fred looked around. "I need a light... A light!" he then smiled as he reached into his pocket and took out a box of matches before using one once he finally found the lever.

Fred pulled the lever, but unfortunately it didn't trapp the ghost, instead it trapped Batman and Shadow Wolf.

"Great job, Fred, you just trapped Batman and Shadow Wolf." Zan deadpanned.

"I did?" Fred smiled. "Heh, cool."

"Fred, think," Zan told him. "If Batman and Shadow Wolf are in the trap, then...?"

The ghost soon came right behind Fred which startled the blonde teen. The ghost hissed at the flame.

"Afraid of a little fire, huh? Looks like you've met your match!" Fred smirked as he held the lit match out to the ghost, but he then dropped the match after burning his thumb, and then ran away from the ghost. "Split up and head for the exit!"

"Wait a minute... This ghost is afraid of fire, and I'm the Fairy of Elements, then that means..." Paulina said before she snapped her fingers and fire appeared in the palm of her hand. 

The others looked surprised that Paulina could do that.

"Hey, ghost, you want a little fire?" Paulina smirked to the ghost as she showed the fire from the palm of her hand.

The ghost screamed as he backed up from the fire.

"Not so tough anymore, are you?" Paulina mocked.

The ghost continued to back up as Paulina came closer to him with a smirk. The ghost noticed the gang was leaving and flew up, chasing after them.

"Hey, get back here!" Paulina snapped.

"Good try, Paulina!" Zan encouraged.

The gang was outside, running away from the ghost and puppet. Fred looked at the bulldozer which gave him a idea. The ghost and the puppet soon ran out of the theater, but were then blinded by the lights of the bulldozer. Fred smirked as he then drove up against the theater to make the roof crumble down and crush them. The ghost and puppet was tangled up by the ropes.

"Well, gang, it seems like we've finally gotten to the bottom of this mystery." Fred told the others.

"Great... But... Uh, how did this all start?" Jayna asked Mystery Inc.

"It all started when we got an anonymous email asking for our help with a rash of bizarre thefts, all committed, using puppets." Velma replied.

"This could only mean the abandoned theater, Pepeto the Puppeteer," Fred added. "Locals claim his ghost began terrorizing them when they voted to tear it down."

"Then I noticed Fredo using his hands and feet to steal the jewels," Brianna added. "We also found something else at the crime scene: banana peels."

Gleek looked hungry at the mention of bananas.

"And Pepeto was a match, but the real Pepeto was a trained fire-eater." Fred added.

"He also phased right through Batman's hand." Daphne added. 

"That can only mean Fredo and Pepeto are real..." Velma began before unmasking the puppet and the ghost. 

"A monkey and a space alien?" Shaggy looked confused.

"Hmm... Obvious retrospect." Scooby added.

"Not just any monkey/alien," Velma clarified. "This is Martian Manhunter and Detective Chimp."

"The superheroes?" Brianna asked.

"But why would two good guys resort to stealing?" Justin wondered.

"Well, for once, I have no idea," Velma shrugged. "Unless..."

There was light clapping heard and everyone turned to see it had been Batman.

"Congratulations, you passed the test." The Dark Knight smirked before jumping down.

"A first for me!" Shaggy beamed as he then high-fived his best friend.

"Batman?" Trent asked. "What test?"

"To see if you were ready to join our organization." Martian Manhunter said before coming down with Detective Chimp.

"Bravo!" Detective Chimp smiled as he put his cap on before tossing them cards with his foot. "Good show, and all that!"

"Mystery Incorporated, welcome to the Mystery Analysts of Gotham." Batman also smiled.

"The world's preeminent crime busting organization?" Justine asked.

"This is a lifelong dream," Trent added. "What made you choose us?"

"We've been aware of your team schemes for quite some time," Batman explained. "This, was your initiation."

Shadow Wolf appeared right behind the shy beauty with a smirk. "Congratulations, Babe." she then whispered into her ear.

Justine gasped and turned bright red all in her face with a shy smile to Shadow Wolf. She squealed and jumped into her arms. "Hey there, handsome, I missed you~"

"Whoa, take it easy, Sis!" Justin said to his twin sister in shock of her behavior.

"Ah, relax, dude," Shadow Wolf replied. "I know what's going on; it's her hormones."

"Oh, no, that's what I'm afraid of." Justin said to himself.

"And she missed me so much that she can't get away from me." Shadow Wolf smirked.

"Even I felt something off... Right, Justin?" Courtney grinned.

Jayna put her hand on Courtney's shoulder and pushed her backwards which made the CIT crash.

"Oww!" Courtney cried out.

"Hats off, mi'lady," Detective Chimp said before taking a look at Gleek. "I say, is that a blue space monkey?"

"Yeah, this is Gleek," Zan introduced. "He's our pet."

"Greetings, fellow primate," Detective Chimp greeted Gleek. "It's such an honor to meet you, my good man."

Gleek chattered and gave Detective Chimp a handshake.

"Looks like Gleek's made a new friend." Jayna commented.

"Like, man, talking animals freak me out." Shaggy shuddered.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Scooby agreed.

"Our next meeting is in a week," Batman told Mystery Inc. "Our team could use your help on a few cases. I've made all the arrangements. If you'll follow me..."

"Jinkies!" Velma's eyes widened. "Batman needs our help?!"

"It's like a dream come true." Trent added.

As they were walking away, unknown to them, a cloaked figure was watching them, growling. 

Shadow Wolf smirked as she carried Justine like a bride.

"It's nice seeing you again," Justine said to Shadow Wolf. "I was worried about you... You didn't answer my calls or my texts."

"Sorry, but I had a lot of work to take care of." Shadow Wolf coaxed.

"Oh, well, you shouldn't scare me like that." Justine said.

"I'm sorry, Babe, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Shadow Wolf soothed.

"Well, you did," Justine pouted. "You worried and made me sad."

"I didn't mean to, but you know I'm a busy person." Shadow Wolf soothed.

"It's okay, I understand," Justine said. "It was an emergency, and you gotta do what you gotta do."

"I promise that I will make it up to you." Shadow Wolf promised.

"Thank you." Justine said before burying her face in Shadow Wolf's chest.

"I'm glad that you're safe," Shadow Wolf cooed. "That's all I care about, Babe."

Justine smiled at her girlfriend as she was glad that she was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Jayna was walking with Justin. Courtney also walked by, and 'accidentally' bumped the Female Wonder Twin. 

"Hey!" Jayna glared.

"Oops," Courtney replied. "Sorry, didn't see you there."

Jayna glared as she soon stood up before bumping Courtney back. "Whoops!"

"Hey!" Courtney glared.

"Oops, sorry, didn't see you there." Jayna smirked.

"Why did you let Courtney Garcia come along?" Brianna complained to her friends from Mystery Inc.

"Sorry, Bri, we didn't know that she wasn't your friend." Fred defended.

"Well, she used to be nice, until Total Drama Action came out," Brianna replied. "Since then, she's acted like a bratty little kid."

"Ugh, don't remind me of Total Drama Action." Justin muttered.

"I hated that season when you showed it to me." Jayna told Justin.

"Same here," Zan agreed. "A bit weaker than Total Drama Island. Though, I guess it's better than Total Drama All-Stars."

Everybody shuddered about that season.

"I never liked Total Drama All-Stars, but my favorite might be Pahkitew Island." Daphne said.

"You liked Pahkitew Island?" Fred asked her.

"Eh, only for two contestants," Daphne replied. "My favorites were Sky and Samey."

"Oh... Okay." Fred said.

"Why?" Daphne asked. "Didn't you like Pahkitew Island?"

"Well, it was all right, but my favorite is Revenge of the Island," Fred smiled in memory. "Because Anne Maria was so ho--"

Daphne glared at her boyfriend, cutting him off.

"Uh... Wholesome..." Fred smiled nervously. "I mean, she was an interesting contestant... Anyone's better than that Staci girl, I guess."

"Like, has anyone else started watching Cartoon Cartoon Island?" Shaggy asked.

"I have," Velma replied. "I'm still on episode six though."

"I hate to break this up, but we should really focus on what Batman wants." Brianna said to the others.

"Sorry, Bri," Fred replied. "Guess we got off topic."

"We gotta get back to Gotham City," Batman told the others. "We'll meet you there, let's go."

Martian Manhunter and Detective Chimp followed the Dark Knight, but Shadow Wolf stayed behind.

"I'll see you at Gotham." Justine told Shadow Wolf.

"See you there." Shadow Wolf replied mysteriously as always.

Justine and Shadow Wolf kissed each other on the lips and hugged each other.

"Stay beautiful." Shadow Wolf said.

"And you stay handsome." Justine replied.

The two smirked to each other before they soon went off to get down to business. And with that, they soon made their way into Gotham City.

The next day, something was going on at Gotham City Bank. Batman and Shadow Wolf were fighting against The Riddler and his goons. One goon tried to shoot at them, but was soon knocked out by a Baterang. Shadow Wolf looked over as Batman fought the goons and they could hear a helicopter not too far off down the road.

"Sayonara, my Masked Mutton Heads!" The Riddler mocked as he escaped.

"Not so fast, you malignant mind boggler!" Batman glared.

Shadow Wolf used her tendrils to pull down the Riddler to the ground.

"We've danced this dance before, Riddler," Batman told his enemy. "It always ends up with you licking your wounds in a padded cell at Arkham Asylum."

"True, you beat me two-on-one, Batman and Shadow Wolf," The Riddler smirked as he put his hat back on once he could stand up. "But riddle me this: When is a villain like a mathematician? Answer: When it multiplies!"

The goons soon came right down behind their boss as The Riddler laughed. Two whips then swung by a lamp post and stood by the Riddler: it was Catwoman and Alicia, who wore a purple bodysuit with a tail, cat ears, a mask with silts, and gloves with claws.

"Did someone mention a dance?" Catwoman smirked. "This is my niece, The Seductive Cat, she loves to dance."

"You again..." Shadow Wolf narrowed her eyes toward Alicia.

"Up for a little game of cat and mouse?" The Seductive Cat purred to Shadow Wolf.

"Yeah, only this time, it's Cat vs Wolf." Shadow Wolf glared.

"Meow~" The Seductive Cat smirked.

Killer Croc then came out of the sewer and stood next to the Riddler.

"I'm gonna make a nice Bat and Wolf Gumbo outta you!" Killer Croc smirked at Batman and Shadow Wolf.

"Clever, but we've anticipated this." Shadow Wolf smirked at the villains.

"We brought some additional allies of our own." Batman replied.

"Outrageous!" Aquaman proclaimed as he appeared next to the Dark Knight.

"Aquaman, Question, thank you for your assistance." Batman thanked his fellow heroes.

"Could I ever refuse a call from you, Batman?" Question replied.

"Crab Cakes!" Aquaman complained. "You brought him? He's annoying with all those duced questions!"

"And how are you, Aquaman?" Question asked.

"See?!" Aquaman pouted. "He really creeps me out..."

The villains looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh, have at thee, you reptilian rapscallion!" Aquaman glared at Killer Croc before storming toward him. 

Shadow Wolf glared at Seductive Cat and decided to handle her. Catwoman was going to fight Question and Batman was going to handle the goons and the Riddler.

"Meow~" The Seductive Cat purred. "Shall we dance, handsome?"

"You wish." Shadow Wolf scoffed.

Seductive Cat pulled out her whip and grabbed Shadow Wolf with it. Shadow Wolf glared while trying to break out of the whip.

"Ooh, Kitty's got claws~" Seductive Cat smirked to Shadow Wolf.

"And the wolf's got bigger claws." Shadow Wolf replied before she turned into a shadow and escaped from the whip.

"Huh?" Seductive Cat looked around. "Where'd you go?"

Aquaman soon threw Killer Croc toward Seductive Cat to knock her down. "Huzzah!"

"Gee, thanks, Aquaman." Shadow Wolf deadpanned.

"No problem, my fine wolf friend." Aquaman smiled.

Shadow Wolf rolled her eyes and face-palmed.

"Meeting, not party." Batman told Aquaman after punching a goon.

Question was fighting with Catwoman, dodging the claws, unfortunately getting claw marks on the sleeve of his trench coat.

"Aquaman, use your Hydrokinesis!" Batman called out.

"What's that gonna do?!" Shadow Wolf asked as she pinned down Seductive Cat and punched her.

"My what the what?!" Aquaman asked.

"Your water controlling powers..." Shadow Wolf groaned.

Seductive Cat smirked to Shadow Wolf and kissed her on the mouth just to taunt her.

"What the?!" Shadow Wolf glared. "Did you just kiss me?!"

"Hmm... You're strong for a man~" Seductive Cat smirked. "So big and handsome~"

Shadow Wolf soon spun around in a tornado with Seductive Cat and threw her into the water.

"Yes, my hydro..." Aquaman muttered under his breath, and he soon summoned water in his command to attack the villains and then Batman pulled out a control and threw it into the water, shocking the villains, and knocking them out.

"Safe to say, that's a wrap." Question commented.

"Then, to the Mystery Anaylsis meeting." Batman replied.

"Outrageous!" Aquaman called out. "Let's get going."

"It's secret invite only, Aquaman..." Shadow Wolf told him. 

"I'm afraid she's right," Batman agreed with his goddaughter. "You're not a detective."

"Not a detective?" Aquaman replied. "Why, I'm a whiz at sleuthing underwater currents!"

"That's social under fee, not crime scene investigation." Batman scoffed.

"Plus, I can identify 900 species of fish on sight alone." Aquaman continued.

"That's ichthyology." Shadow Wolf pointed out.

"Precisely!" Aquaman replied. "And who's better at detecting those nasty, hard-to-reach volcanic fishes, eh? Me, that's who!"

"Again, oceanography," Shadow Wolf rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go have a Krabby Patty with SpongeBob Squarepants while you're at it or help Princess Ariel get legs so she can marry Prince Eric?"

"But thanks for mopping up." Batman added before he went to his batmobile and drove off as did Question who drove off with his own car. 

"Hey, don't you wanna help me?" Aquaman asked as he looked at Shadow Wolf who was going to the alley.

"Sorry, I can't, see, I got this thing called a life." Shadow Wolf said before going to join Batman in the Batmobile. She then went into the alley and disappeared into the shadows.

"Some pals, leaving me to do all the work," Aquaman muttered before he then summoned an octopus. "Edgar, do all the work. Detectives only, hmm?"

Meanwhile, later that night, the gang is arriving at Gotham City to come to the meeting.

"So, dude, there will be dinner served at the meeting, correct?" Shaggy asked.

"You just cleaned out a truck stop mini mart on the way here." Justine reminded him.

"No, I saved one box of cookies for later!" Shaggy smiled before taking out a box. "Which is now..."

Scooby then took the cookies and ate them.

"Like, dude, no fair!" Shaggy complained.

Scooby giggled innocently to his best friend.

"You know what's the real mystery here?" Paulina rhetorically asked the others. "Batman and Shadow Wolf themselves, I mean, who are they, really?"

"Under those masks, they could be anyone." Fred shrugged as he drove the Mystery Machine.

"Technically not anyone," Velma said as she took out a notepad. "Given Batman and Shadow Wolf's height and proportions, combined with the necessary financial means, I've narrowed down to Gotham's 10,000,000 citizens down to a mere 6,052, though Shadow Wolf still remains a mystery even to me."

"Maybe you could ask them yourself, cuz we're here." Fred said as he pulled into the alley.

"But which door is it?" Brianna asked. "There are dozens."

"No sign of a key hole or a doorknob." Trent added.

"Fred, wait, stop the van!" Jayna called out.

Fred looked to her and soon stopped the van.

"'Say My Lass, A Myth Forgotten'?" Courtney read aloud from a door. 

"Man, that is really bad haiku," Shaggy commented. "Or a good haiku? I could never tell."

"No, silly, it's not a poem, it's an anagram." Justine told the cowardly teen.

Daphne wrote down the words that was on the door unscramble to Mystery Analysts of Gotham. "Ta da!"

"Mystery Analysts of Gotham?" Fred asked. 

Shaggy and Scooby looked confused.

"Word Jumbles, just make those long mile by mystery miles fly by." Daphne smiled sheepishly to the others.

"And look!" Zan pointed out. "There's a gap in the bricks!"

Fred got out of the van and pulled out the card and put it in the gap. The gap beeped and the door was opened. 

"Awesome!" Paulina beamed.

Fred came back into the van and drove them through the open door.

There was more than one door they had to drive through.

"How many doors does he even need?" Courtney asked.

"Shh." Justin told her.

"What, Justin?" Courtney panicked. "Did you hear something?"

"No, I just wanted you to be quiet." Justin told her.

"Okay, Justin, whatever you say." Courtney replied.

"Meaning be quiet right now." Justine told her.

Courtney glared to her and Justine glared back, but had a small smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman and Shadow Wolf were soon shown in front of the Mystery Machine.

"Welcome Mystery Incorporated to the Mystery Analysts of Gotham." Batman greeted.

"In a word: Jinkies!" Paulina squealed. "Oh, my gosh, I just said 'Jinkies'!"

Everyone then got out of the van.

"Some of our members, you've already met." Shadow Wolf told the group.

Detective Chimp and Martian Manhunter appeared right beside the duo. Shaggy was just about to eat a cookie.

"Are those chocos?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Uh... Yes...?" Shaggy shook his head nervously. 

"Mine!" Martian Manhunter said before phasing his hand through the box of cookies and ate a bunch of the cookies.

Shaggy just looked at the Martian in shock, and noticed that he had one cookie left, and Scooby ate the last one with a laugh.

"This is the Question: our resident conspiracy theorist." Batman introduced.

"The Question?" Paulina asked. "Like Ms. Question that WordGirl fights?"

"No, that's a different Question." Batman corrected.

"Dad!" Brianna called out.

Question turned his head.

"Dad?" The others asked Brianna out of confusion and surprise.

"Hello, sweetie." Question greeted.

Brianna ran over and gave her father a hug. Question gently patted Brianna on the back.

"So, I take it, that you and Huntress are...?" Batman asked the Question.

"Yes, we are." Question told him.

"I see..." Batman replied.

"And this is our daughter... Well... Our younger daughter." Question told Batman.

"Oh, you have another daughter?" Batman asked him.

"Yes, but we'd rather not talk about it," Question explained. "That's why we changed our last names to Smith so that nobody would know who we really are."

"That's understandable." Batman admitted.

"Jinkies, what happened to his face?" Velma asked about Question.

"Well, that would be telling." Question said to Velma.

"Never mind!" Daphne replied. "We're good."

The others nodded in agreement to that.

"So, this is what you have been doing?" Brainna asked.

"Yes, dear, sorry if I worried you." Question replied.

A beautiful blonde woman wearing black soon came over to the group.

"And our expert in Meta Human Criminogloy," Batman was about to introduced. "Black--"

"Canary!" Fred dashed over to the blonde woman and shook her hand. "Wow! I'm a huge fan, HUGE FAN!"

"No autographs, ascot." Black Canary smirked as she played with his ascot before walking off from him.

Fred sighed dreamily and followed after the woman then a table came up with chairs.

"Everyone, please take a seat." Batman requested.

Everyone then came together to sit down. Daphne sat down but soon jumped up with a yelp.

"Sorry, this seat's taken." A man's voice smirked to her. "See what I did there? I've taken the exact space of a chair!"

"And how could we forget Plastic Man?" Batman sighed.

"A Martian Mindwipe should do the trick." Martian Manhunter offered.

Plastic Man grabbed a chair for Daphne to sit on.

"As I was about to say, whenever any of us have a particularly baffling mystery, we present it to the group." Batman said.

"Speaking of mysteries, it's tradition for new members to present our next case to solve." Martian Manhunter said before clapping his hands.

A file cabinet then came up with everyone's initials.

"A file cabinet?" Trent asked. "Isn't that a little old school?"

"It's our Unsolved Cases Files," Black Canary informed. "A drawer for each hero."

Everyone then noticed that Plastic Man's was a bit messy.

"That would be Plastic Man's." Black Canary sighed.

"Yeah, I like to build a bunch, and solve them all at once." Plastic Man replied.

Trent reached into the file cabinet and soon took out one file.

"Gosh, Batman only has one unsolved case?" Paulina asked.

"Ruddy show-off he is." Detective Chimp nodded.

"A case that not even Batman can solve?" Velma asked. "That's--"

"Not open for discuss!" Batman told her as he grabbed the file.

"But we wanted to--" Trent was about to say.

There was soon a rumbling heard and someone broke into the room.

"Is it that Captain Hero trying to break in and join us again?" Shadow Wolf groaned.

"No, worse." Batman told her.

"I am Sir Arthur Curor of Cleveland Yard!" The man introduced himself, but it was just Aquaman in a lame disguise. "You are all under suspicion!"

"Aquaman?" Batman asked. "What are you--"

"I shall ask the questions here," Aquman replied. "Where is the body?"

"Aquaman..." Shadow Wolf groaned.

"I know one of you is the guilty party!" Aquaman glared at the other heroes.

"Aquaman..." Even the Wonder Twins were getting annoyed.

"And I never forget a face!" Aquaman glared before coming toward Question. "Although, you have seemed to have forgotten yours." He then just laughed and walked away.

"Just so you know, I'm rolling my eyes." Question deadpanned.

"Aquaman!" Batman glared before he sighed and gave up. "You can stay."

"I can?" Aquaman grinned.

"He can?" Shadow Wolf asked Batman.

"Better than Captain Hero or Captain Man and Kid Danger." Batman muttered.

"Outrage--Uh, I mean, Eureka!" Aquaman exclaimed.

The computer beeped as it said 'Crime Alert'.

"By the Hordes of H'ronmeer!" Martian Manhunter exclaimed. "A crime alert!"

"Probably someone stealing televisions." Plastic Man smirked.

"You'd know a thing or two about that, wouldn't you?" Black Canary smirked back.

"Look again," Brianna said. "That's a scientific storage facility used to hold materials that are especially dangerous in nature."

"That sounds serious." Question commented.

"Maybe we should investigate." Daphne suggested.

"Agreed," Batman replied. "As new members of the Mystery Analysts of Gotham, we hope you Mystery Incorporated will take the lead on this case."

"Well, gang, it looks like we have another mystery on our hands." Fred told the others.

"When don't you have a mystery on your hands?" Paulina giggled as she was having a lot of fun.

And with that everyone went to their own vehicles, and drove off to the Gotham Chemical Storage; as soon they got there, they noticed that nothing was there.

"Batman..." An eerie man's voice called. "Batman..."

"Batman?" Shadow Wolf asked her godfather as he seemed distracted. "Everything okay?"

"What?" Batman looked over. "Oh... Yes, I'm fine."

"Hmm..." Question hummed in thought as he looked over his notebook. "A dozen companies have used this storage facility over the years."

A thud noise was then heard.

"Sounds like whoever did it is still here." Black Canary told the others.

"Manhunter?" Batman signaled.

Martian Manhunter soon used his powers to scan the area. "Odd, I'm not sensing a living being inside." he then told the others.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gulped. "So, whatever is in there isn't... Alive?!"

"Strange..." Justine observed. "The alarm seems to had been tripped intentionally."

"As if someone wanted us to come here." Question added.

"By Jove, this is starting to sound intriguing." Detective Chimp commented.

"Mystery Incorporated, this is your case," Black Canary said. "How do you want to solve it?"

Fred didn't say anythin,g but stared at the blonde woman. "Huh? Oh, right," he then said once he woke up. "Like we always do; split up and look for clues."

"Everyone take the ones to your left." Plastic Man said before he went over to Daphne and Jayna.

Jayna and Daphne both glanced.

"I guess that leaves you and me, dolls~" Plastic Man smirked to the girls.

Daphne and Jayna sighed to this.

"Okay, fine," Fred said. "You three search the North Section. Velma, Courtney, Gleek, and Detective Chimp? You take the South."

"Why can't I go were Justin is going?" Courtney complained.

"Uh, because we need your smarts too." Velma seemed to lie.

"Oh, well, in that case, never mind," Courtney replied. "Glad to see you appreciate my smartness."

"Oh, do try to keep up, won't you?" Detective Chimp asked her.

"Oh, yeah?" Courtney scoffed as she left with the brains of Mystery Inc and the two monkeys. "You try and keep up."

"Mentally, we mean." Velma clarified.

"Shaggy, you and Brianna are with The Question and Martian Manhunter, search the East Section." Fred said.

"You got it, Fred." Brianna nodded as she came beside her father.

Question smiled and patted his daughter on the head.

"Like, sure," Shaggy frowned. "I'd like to search for an undead science freak with a faceless man and a space man."

Martian Manhunter transformed into a monster which scared Shaggy into Scooby's arms until he changed back. "That never gets old." He smirked to himself.

"Justin, Justine, and Shadow Wolf, you guys search on The West Side." Fred decided.

"Sure thing." Justine said before holding Shadow Wolf's hand with a blush.

Shadow Wolf simply smirked to that.

"Uhh...?" Justin blinked.

Justine just giggled and grabbed her twin brother's arm and pulled with them. "Come on, Justin, let's go~"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Justin told his twin sister.

"Scooby, Zan, and Paulina, you go with Batman and Aquaman." Fred said.

"Outrageous!" Aquaman smirked.

"Is that like your catchphrase or something?" Paulina asked, unimpressed.

"Maybe it is~" Aquaman smirked to her.

"Well, when can I meet Aqualad?" Paulina smirked back.

"Uh, someone soon, maybe." Aquaman shrugged.

"Search the perimeter storage unit." Fred said.

"I'll get him to spill the Bat Beans about that unsolved case yet, my canine compadre." Aquaman smirked to Scooby.

"Routrageous!" Scooby replied with a giggle.

"Me, Guitar Boy, and Ascot," Black Canary deduced. "Lovely..."

Trent looked over at Fred who sighs dreamily at the blonde heroine.

"Hopefully Daphne keeps cool..." Brianna muttered since Fred seemed to have a crush on Black Canary. 

"Same here." Trent agreed.

Trent went with Fred and Black Canary while Brianna went with her dad, Shaggy, and Martian Manhunter. Brianna waved to him before going to her own search group.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, the others kept running away before the storage would explode.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Plastic Man asked.

"Yes, what's happening?" Martian Manhunter added.

"Plastic Man, those barrels are combustible, cover us." Batman demanded.

"I'm on it." Plastic Man nodded.

"Literally." Brianna commented.

Plastic Man soon stretched his body and covered them as Gotham Chemical Storage began to explode.

"Where are the Volcano Twins?!" Jayna panicked. "They didn't come out!"

"Now, Jayna, calm down, I'm sure they'll be right out." Zan comforted his sister.

"I'm going to go in there and look for them." Jayna decided.

"Wait, it's too dangerous." Batman stopped her.

"But my boyfriend is in there!" Jayna replied. "He might be hurt!"

"Jayna, don't!" Batman told her.

Jayna didn't listen to him and soon rushed to find and see if Arceus was okay or not.

"Aquaman, Canary, put out that fire before it spreads," Batman said. "Chimp and Question, check for any innocent bystanders."

"Follow my lead." Black Canary told Aquaman.

"Of course, my Siren Sister." Aquaman replied.

Black Canary used her sonic scream, at the fire hydrant and the water came out which Aquaman controlled the water to put out the fire.

Jayna walked in, coughing, looking for her boyfriend. "Justin? Justin!" she then called out hoarsely. "Where are you?"

Unknowing to her, the roof was about to come down on her. Jayna looked around before doing a double take and screamed from the crumbling roof. Someone then flew down and caught her in their arms. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Arceus asked.

"You!" Jayna gasped. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am," Arceus replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Where's Kala?" Jayna asked.

As if on cue, Kala soon flew out as well.

"Sis, you're okay!" Arceus called out to her.

"Of course I am." Kala replied.

"I was so scared for you guys," Jayna frowned to the Volcano Twins. "You must think I'm silly."

"No, you're not," Arceus told her. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"What can we do to help?" Fred asked Batman on the outside.

"You all need to get someplace safe," Batman told them. "Meet me in the Malt Shop from the corners of Spheres and Ruby."

"But we were just--!" Velma squeaked.

"Go!" Batman told them. "I'll be in contact soon."

"What can my brother and I do, Batman?" Kala asked.

"Go with them," Batman told her. "Keep them safe."

"Okay." Kala and Arceus nodded in unison.

Everyone then split up as Batman stayed put for right now.

"Is everything okay, Batman?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"Yeah, everything is okay." Batman promised her.

"So, what're we doing?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"We're going to meet up with the others." Batman told her.

"Right." Shadow Wolf nodded to that.

At the Malt Shop...

"So, what're you kids having?" A waitress asked.

"Like, twelve chocolate shakes, my good woman," Shaggy replied. "Like, what are you guys having?"

Scooby giggled and Velma then sighed. Justin and Justine came in the malt shop, sitting with the group.

"Where were you guys?" Brianna asked the Hawaiian twins.

"We got lost," Justin said. "We were trying to look for you."

"You weren't scared, were you?" Brianna asked as she knew how sensitive Justine could be.

"Ah, I'll be fine," Justine smiled. "I had my big brother with me."

"You guys want milkshakes?" Velma asked.

"Sure." Justin and Justine said.

Velma nodded before looking to the waitress. "Fourteen more."

The waitress nodded and went to fill out their order. 

Harvey Bullock then went inside with two cops, approaching the group. "I've been looking for you hippie mystery-solvers!" he then glared. "Detective Harvey Bullock: Gotham PD."

"What's going on, Detective?" Trent asked the man.

"Trent McCord, I'm investigating a robbery at Gotham Chemical Storage," Bullock informed. "Wouldn't know anything about that, would ya?"

"Have you tried splitting up and looking for clues?" Trent asked. "That always works for Fred."

"It's true." Fred nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure it does, Cupcake," Bullock replied. "Here's a clue for you; this was taken at the scene of a break-in, whole building destroyed." He then pulled out a picture of the Mystery Machine in the building.

"Wait, who took that photo?" Paulina asked.

"Anonymous tipper," Bullock replied. "That's your gang's little flower power van, ain't it?"

"We're not a gang!" Daphne glared in defense.

"Like, sure," Shaggy replied. "Collectively we all refer to ourselves as 'The Gang'."

"That's not what he means, Shaggy," Brianna told the cowardly teen. "We're a gang, yes, but not like a bad gang like the Goodfeathers or the Six Gum Gang who try to steal homework on the school bus for The Delightful Children from Down the Lane."

"And we weren't involved in that theft!" Jayna added.

"Yeah?" Bullock glared. "Where have ya been the last couple of hours?"

"Uh-oh." Justine whispered.

"Uh, I'm afraid we can't tell you that." Zan said.

"Well, ain't that convenient?" Bullock replied suspiciously.

"We're mystery solvers!" Velma told Bullock. "How can you suspect us of a crime?"

"Seen it before," Bullock scoffed. "Cop's spent so much time thinking like a criminal, he starts acting like one."

"Actually, that's a well-documented," Velma smiled until the others gazed at her before laughing nervously. "I mean, a completely unsound phenomenon."

"All right, you kids are coming with me," Bullock glared as he brought out a pair of handcuffs. "After I search your van."

"You can't do that!" Justine cried out.

"You can't do this to me!" Courtney added. "I'm a CIT!"

"That'll do, Detective Bullock." A voice said as two shadows came behind the man.

"I'm sure Commissioner Gordon would be interested to hear you're arresting citizens without a warrant." Shadow Wolf said as she stood beside Batman.

"Gee, I can't seem to find it," Bullock said as he checked himself. "I must've left it at the piecing." 

"Come back when the donuts are fresh, Bullock." Batman told the detective.

"This ain't over, you two," Bullock glared at both superheroes. "I'll be keepin' an eye on you two." He then left the Malt Shop with the two cops.

"What can I get you two?" The waitress asked the duo.

"Buttermilk over ice, please." Batman requested.

"Strawberry milkshake with a raw steak, please." Shadow Wolf added.

"Phew!" Scooby wiped his forehead. "That was close."

"We got here as soon as we could," Shadow Wolf said as she sat beside Justine with her arm around the shy beauty which made her blush of course. "The others are out working the case, but Bullock complicates things."

"Batman, Shadow Wolf, can you tell us what happened earlier?" Jayna asked. 

"And who was that Crimson Cloak?" Zan added. "An old villain?"

"A new one, we've never seen him before," Batman replied before thinking about it. "Unless..."

"What does that mean?" Justine asked. "Is he wearing a disguise or some sort of illusion?"

"It doesn't seem possible, we've checked and cross checked the entire Criminal Database," Batman informed as he brought out a device. "Even the Bat Cave computer."

"Bat Cave?!" Velma gushed. "As in, the actual Bat Cave?! Jinkies! When do we get to see that?!"

"You don't," Shadow Wolf told her much to her dismay. "I always thought you were more of a quiet brianiac than Scarlett or Cindy were..." she then muttered under her breath.

"Gentleman Ghost, Clayface, Joker, anyone who could do this is either in Arkham Asylum or Blackgate Penitentiary." Batman stated.

"You guys have to tell us what's happening." Daphne begged.

"We're all apart of the Mystery Analysts," Fred added. "We help each other solve cases."

"Yeah, it's what we Scooby-Doo." Scooby nodded.

Shadow Wolf looked to Batman and gestured to him. Batman heaved a sharp sigh and soon took out the file.

"Your unsolved case!" Courtney gasped.

"No one outside yourselves have seen the contents of this file," Batman told the others. "It was during my first year of crime-fighting."

"Was Shadow Wolf with you?" Justin asked.

"Yes, a Shadow Wolf, but not this one," Batman replied. "This was the current Shadow Wolf's mother before her daughter took over the role."

"I wasn't born yet." Shadow Wolf pointed out.

Justine then lay her head on Shadow Wolf's shadow.

"Now, anyway..." Batman said as he began to reminisce.

Flashback

The Batmobile was parked in front of the storage and two people came out; Batman and Jo's mother Laurie who was Shadow Wolf.

"We intercepted a report of criminal activity at a secret lab that malevolent mastermind Professor Milo had been conducting a teleportion experiment that had been gone horribly awry." Batman narrated.

"Batman and Shadow Wolf?" Professor Milo glared at the two. "You won't thwart my experiments this time!" He then grabbed a wrench and threw it at the two.

Laurie grabbed the wrench and crushed it in half." Nice try." She then mocked.

Batman then charged toward Professor Milo and threw him across the room. 

"My easily subdued Professor Milo, but his two henchmen, Dr. Leo Scarlet and Dr. Wade Magny, weren't so lucky." Batman narrated.

The two other doctors cried out as they were being quite literally blown away into a gaping vortex.

"It's out of control!" One doctor cried out.

"What do we do now?" The other doctor frowned.

"Batman, Shadow Wolf, help us, please!" The first doctor cried out.

Batman and Laurie were pulling both doctors so they wouldn't get sucked in the vortex.

"We finally pulled both of them free... Or so we thought," Batman narrated. "We had saved Dr. Magny, but Leo Scarlet..."

The other doctor soon fell into the vortex and was electrocuted by the red energy beams. 

KABOOM! soon enough, the machine was vanished in thin air.

"Thank you... You... You two saved me..." Dr. Magny smiled to Batman and Laurie.

"But at what cost, doctor?" Laurie frowned with Batman. "At what cost?"

"It was my fault," Batman narrated. "He was the only innocent life we ever lost."

End of Flashback

 

"Wow," Justine said. "So, that's your unsolved case."

"But how come you didn't tell me about this before?" Shadow Wolf asked Batman. "I would've helped you."

"I just didn't want you to worry, after all, it was my own fault," Batman told her. "Sometimes I hear a voice in my dreams, but I never thought it was real, until now... To see what he's become."

"How could he be back?" Paulina wondered.

"Because he's a real ghost." Shaggy replied.

"Reah, a ghost." Scooby added.

"May I suggest Inviso-Bill to help then?" Paulina asked. "He's popular in my town."

"I believe you mean Danny Phantom, Paulina." Zan chuckled.

"No, no, that's not right..." Paulina dismissed him even though that was actually correct.

"Mystery Incorporated is going to help you solve this case." Fred told Batman.

"Wherevet it leads." Daphne added.

"Like, where's Professor Milo?" Shaggy asked. "He's the most likely suspect."

"He met his fate in a rodent related incident a few years ago." Batman informed.

Everyone just looked at him in confusion.

"Don't ask." Shadow Wolf told them.

"Did Leo have any family?" Brianna asked.

"Only Leo's father, Sam Scarlet, a world-class scientist in his own right," Batman said as he looked through the file and brought out a newspaper clip. "After the accident, he swore revenge, but he was a broken man."

Daphne suddenly had an idea. "Wait, something just hit me... Velma, give me your notebook."

Velma reached out and then gave her the notebook and a pencil.

"You said the other henchman's name was Dr. Wade Magny, but look at what happens when you rearrange the letters.." Daphne said before showing everyone the notebook.

"Edward Nygma." Zan read aloud.

"How could I miss it?" Batman replied. "Word Scrambles?"

"You know it." Daphne nodded.

"Way to go, Daphne." Brianna smiled.

"Amazing!" Shaggy gasped before whispering to the others. "Like, who's Edward Nygma?"

Scooby merely shrugged.

"The man who would become the most cleverly twisted criminal I've ever faced," Batman scoffed. "The Riddler."

"The Riddler?" Everyone else asked.

"All this time, I never realized he was involved with Professor Milo." Batman said.

"We have to question him," Trent said. "Do you know where he is?"

"I do, but the rest of you need to stay behind." Batman told the others.

"Hey, are you kidding me?" Trent asked. "We've explored tons of places, spooky in general, but lots more!"

"That may be so, Elvis, but you've never been in any place like this." Shadow Wolf told him.

"Come on, please, let us come." Justine begged before giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Uh... I... Um..." Shadow Wolf stammered before crying out for help. "Bats! Help me out here!"

"I'm sorry, but it's--" Batman began.

Justine was still giving the puppy dog look.

"No." Batman told Justine.

"Pretty please?" Justine asked while still using the puppy dog eyes.

"All right, you guys can come." Batman gave in.

"Yaaaay!" Justine cheered.

"You're gonna be a great dad." Shadow Wolf smirked to Batman.

Batman didn't say anything, but blushed then they headed to the Arkham Asylum.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, the others kept running away before the storage would explode.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Plastic Man asked.

"Yes, what's happening?" Martian Manhunter added.

"Plastic Man, those barrels are combustible, cover us." Batman demanded.

"I'm on it." Plastic Man nodded.

"Literally." Brianna commented.

Plastic Man soon stretched his body and covered them as Gotham Chemical Storage began to explode.

"Where are the Volcano Twins?!" Jayna panicked. "They didn't come out!"

"Now, Jayna, calm down, I'm sure they'll be right out." Zan comforted his sister.

"I'm going to go in there and look for them." Jayna decided.

"Wait, it's too dangerous." Batman stopped her.

"But my boyfriend is in there!" Jayna replied. "He might be hurt!"

"Jayna, don't!" Batman told her.

Jayna didn't listen to him and soon rushed to find and see if Arceus was okay or not.

"Aquaman, Canary, put out that fire before it spreads," Batman said. "Chimp and Question, check for any innocent bystanders."

"Follow my lead." Black Canary told Aquaman.

"Of course, my Siren Sister." Aquaman replied.

Black Canary used her sonic scream, at the fire hydrant and the water came out which Aquaman controlled the water to put out the fire.

Jayna walked in, coughing, looking for her boyfriend. "Justin? Justin!" she then called out hoarsely. "Where are you?"

Unknowing to her, the roof was about to come down on her. Jayna looked around before doing a double take and screamed from the crumbling roof. Someone then flew down and caught her in their arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" Arceus asked.

"You!" Jayna gasped. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am," Arceus replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Where's Kala?" Jayna asked.

As if on cue, Kala soon flew out as well.

"Sis, you're okay!" Arceus called out to her.

"Of course I am." Kala replied.

"I was so scared for you guys," Jayna frowned to the Volcano Twins. "You must think I'm silly."

"No, you're not," Arceus told her. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"What can we do to help?" Fred asked Batman on the outside.

"You all need to get someplace safe," Batman told them. "Meet me in the Malt Shop from the corners of Spheres and Ruby."

"But we were just-!" Velma squeaked.

"Go!" Batman told them. "I'll be in contact soon."

"What can my brother and I do, Batman?" Kala asked.

"Go with them," Batman told her. "Keep them safe."

"Okay." Kala and Arceus nodded in unison.

Everyone then split up as Batman stayed put for right now.

"Is everything okay, Batman?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"Yeah, everything is okay." Batman promised her.

"So, what're we doing?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"We're going to meet up with the others." Batman told her.

"Right." Shadow Wolf nodded to that.

At the Malt Shop...

"So, what're you kids having?" A waitress asked.

"Like, twelve chocolate shakes, my good woman," Shaggy replied. "Like, what are you guys having?"

Scooby giggled and Velma then sighed. Justin and Justine came in the malt shop, sitting with the group.

"Where were you guys?" Brianna asked the Hawaiian twins.

"We got lost," Justin said. "We were trying to look for you."

"You weren't scared, were you?" Brianna asked as she knew how sensitive Justine could be.

"Ah, I'll be fine," Justine smiled. "I had my big brother with me."

"You guys want milkshakes?" Velma asked.

"Sure." Justin and Justine said.

Velma nodded before looking to the waitress. "Fourteen more."

The waitress nodded and went to fill out their order.

Harvey Bullock then went inside with two cops, approaching the group. "I've been looking for you hippie mystery-solvers!" he then glared. "Detective Harvey Bullock: Gotham PD."

"What's going on, Detective?" Trent asked the man.

"Trent McCord, I'm investigating a robbery at Gotham Chemical Storage," Bullock informed. "Wouldn't know anything about that, would ya?"

"Have you tried splitting up and looking for clues?" Trent asked. "That always works for Fred."

"It's true." Fred nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure it does, Cupcake," Bullock replied. "Here's a clue for you; this was taken at the scene of a break-in, whole building destroyed." He then pulled out a picture of the Mystery Machine in the building.

"Wait, who took that photo?" Paulina asked.

"Anonymous tipper," Bullock replied. "That's your gang's little flower power van, ain't it?"

"We're not a gang!" Daphne glared in defense.

"Like, sure," Shaggy replied. "Collectively we all refer to ourselves as 'The Gang'."

"That's not what he means, Shaggy," Brianna told the cowardly teen. "We're a gang, yes, but not like a bad gang like the Goodfeathers or the Six Gum Gang who try to steal homework on the school bus for The Delightful Children from Down the Lane."

"And we weren't involved in that theft!" Jayna added.

"Yeah?" Bullock glared. "Where have ya been the last couple of hours?"

"Uh-oh." Justine whispered.

"Uh, I'm afraid we can't tell you that." Zan said.

"Well, ain't that convenient?" Bullock replied suspiciously.

"We're mystery solvers!" Velma told Bullock. "How can you suspect us of a crime?"

"Seen it before," Bullock scoffed. "Cop's spent so much time thinking like a criminal, he starts acting like one."

"Actually, that's a well-documented," Velma smiled until the others gazed at her before laughing nervously. "I mean, a completely unsound phenomenon."

"All right, you kids are coming with me," Bullock glared as he brought out a pair of handcuffs. "After I search your van."

"You can't do that!" Justine cried out.

"You can't do this to me!" Courtney added. "I'm a CIT!"

"That'll do, Detective Bullock." A voice said as two shadows came behind the man.

"I'm sure Commissioner Gordon would be interested to hear you're arresting citizens without a warrant." Shadow Wolf said as she stood beside Batman.

"Gee, I can't seem to find it," Bullock said as he checked himself. "I must've left it at the piecing."

"Come back when the donuts are fresh, Bullock." Batman told the detective.

"This ain't over, you two," Bullock glared at both superheroes. "I'll be keepin' an eye on you two." He then left the Malt Shop with the two cops.

"What can I get you two?" The waitress asked the duo.

"Buttermilk over ice, please." Batman requested.

"Strawberry milkshake with a raw steak, please." Shadow Wolf added.

"Phew!" Scooby wiped his forehead. "That was close."

"We got here as soon as we could," Shadow Wolf said as she sat beside Justine with her arm around the shy beauty which made her blush of course. "The others are out working the case, but Bullock complicates things."

"Batman, Shadow Wolf, can you tell us what happened earlier?" Jayna asked.

"And who was that Crimson Cloak?" Zan added. "An old villain?"

"A new one, we've never seen him before," Batman replied before thinking about it. "Unless..."

"What does that mean?" Justine asked. "Is he wearing a disguise or some sort of illusion?"

"It doesn't seem possible, we've checked and cross checked the entire Criminal Database," Batman informed as he brought out a device. "Even the Bat Cave computer."

"Bat Cave?!" Velma gushed. "As in, the actual Bat Cave?! Jinkies! When do we get to see that?!"

"You don't," Shadow Wolf told her much to her dismay. "I always thought you were more of a quiet brianiac than Scarlett or Cindy were..." she then muttered under her breath.

"Gentleman Ghost, Clayface, Joker, anyone who could do this is either in Arkham Asylum or Blackgate Penitentiary." Batman stated.

"You guys have to tell us what's happening." Daphne begged.

"We're all apart of the Mystery Analysts," Fred added. "We help each other solve cases."

"Yeah, it's what we Scooby-Doo." Scooby nodded.

Shadow Wolf looked to Batman and gestured to him. Batman heaved a sharp sigh and soon took out the file.

"Your unsolved case!" Courtney gasped.

"No one outside yourselves have seen the contents of this file," Batman told the others. "It was during my first year of crime-fighting."

"Was Shadow Wolf with you?" Justin asked.

"Yes, a Shadow Wolf, but not this one," Batman replied. "This was the current Shadow Wolf's mother before her daughter took over the role."

"I wasn't born yet." Shadow Wolf pointed out.

Justine then lay her head on Shadow Wolf's shadow.

"Now, anyway..." Batman said as he began to reminisce.

Flashback

The Batmobile was parked in front of the storage and two people came out; Batman and Jo's mother Laurie who was Shadow Wolf.

"We intercepted a report of criminal activity at a secret lab that malevolent mastermind Professor Milo had been conducting a teleportion experiment that had been gone horribly awry." Batman narrated.

"Batman and Shadow Wolf?" Professor Milo glared at the two. "You won't thwart my experiments this time!" He then grabbed a wrench and threw it at the two.

Laurie grabbed the wrench and crushed it in half." Nice try." She then mocked.

Batman then charged toward Professor Milo and threw him across the room.

"My easily subdued Professor Milo, but his two henchmen, Dr. Leo Scarlet and Dr. Wade Magny, weren't so lucky." Batman narrated.

The two other doctors cried out as they were being quite literally blown away into a gaping vortex.

"It's out of control!" One doctor cried out.

"What do we do now?" The other doctor frowned.

"Batman, Shadow Wolf, help us, please!" The first doctor cried out.

Batman and Laurie were pulling both doctors so they wouldn't get sucked in the vortex.

"We finally pulled both of them free... Or so we thought," Batman narrated. "We had saved Dr. Magny, but Leo Scarlet..."

The other doctor soon fell into the vortex and was electrocuted by the red energy beams.

KABOOM! soon enough, the machine was vanished in thin air.

"Thank you... You... You two saved me..." Dr. Magny smiled to Batman and Laurie.

"But at what cost, doctor?" Laurie frowned with Batman. "At what cost?"

"It was my fault," Batman narrated. "He was the only innocent life we ever lost."

End of Flashback

"Wow," Justine said. "So, that's your unsolved case."

"But how come you didn't tell me about this before?" Shadow Wolf asked Batman. "I would've helped you."

"I just didn't want you to worry, after all, it was my own fault," Batman told her. "Sometimes I hear a voice in my dreams, but I never thought it was real, until now... To see what he's become."

"How could he be back?" Paulina wondered.

"Because he's a real ghost." Shaggy replied.

"Reah, a ghost." Scooby added.

"May I suggest Inviso-Bill to help then?" Paulina asked. "He's popular in my town."

"I believe you mean Danny Phantom, Paulina." Zan chuckled.

"No, no, that's not right..." Paulina dismissed him even though that was actually correct.

"Mystery Incorporated is going to help you solve this case." Fred told Batman.

"Wherevet it leads." Daphne added.

"Like, where's Professor Milo?" Shaggy asked. "He's the most likely suspect."

"He met his fate in a rodent related incident a few years ago." Batman informed.

Everyone just looked at him in confusion.

"Don't ask." Shadow Wolf told them.

"Did Leo have any family?" Brianna asked.

"Only Leo's father, Sam Scarlet, a world-class scientist in his own right," Batman said as he looked through the file and brought out a newspaper clip. "After the accident, he swore revenge, but he was a broken man."

Daphne suddenly had an idea. "Wait, something just hit me... Velma, give me your notebook."

Velma reached out and then gave her the notebook and a pencil.

"You said the other henchman's name was Dr. Wade Magny, but look at what happens when you rearrange the letters.." Daphne said before showing everyone the notebook.

"Edward Nygma." Zan read aloud.

"How could I miss it?" Batman replied. "Word Scrambles?"

"You know it." Daphne nodded.

"Way to go, Daphne." Brianna smiled.

"Amazing!" Shaggy gasped before whispering to the others. "Like, who's Edward Nygma?"

Scooby merely shrugged.

"The man who would become the most cleverly twisted criminal I've ever faced," Batman scoffed. "The Riddler."

"The Riddler?" Everyone else asked.

"All this time, I never realized he was involved with Professor Milo." Batman said.

"We have to question him," Trent said. "Do you know where he is?"

"I do, but the rest of you need to stay behind." Batman told the others.

"Hey, are you kidding me?" Trent asked. "We've explored tons of places, spooky in general, but lots more!"

"That may be so, Elvis, but you've never been in any place like this." Shadow Wolf told him.

"Come on, please, let us come." Justine begged before giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Uh... I... Um..." Shadow Wolf stammered before crying out for help. "Bats! Help me out here!"

"I'm sorry, but it's-" Batman began.

Justine was still giving the puppy dog look.

"No." Batman told Justine.

"Pretty please?" Justine asked while still using the puppy dog eyes.

"All right, you guys can come." Batman gave in.

"Yaaaay!" Justine cheered.

"You're gonna be a great dad." Shadow Wolf smirked to Batman.

Batman didn't say anything, but blushed then they headed to the Arkham Asylum.


	7. Chapter 7

"Arkham Asylum..." Velma said as she looked in wide wonder. "This should be a fascinating insight into the supervillain psyche!"

"Like, Batman was right, we should've stayed behind," Shaggy smiled nervously. "I'm man enough to admit it!"

"I'm dog enough." Scooby added.

"It's kinda creepy," Courtney winced. "Someone hold me!"

Justine was hugging Shadow Wolf in fright as she was scared a little bit. Zan was comforting Paulina.

"I said somebody hold me!" Courtney repeated firmly.

Scooby licked her face which made her cringe and wide-eyed.

"Eww, I didn't mean you, you dumb dog!" Courtney glared.

"Courtney, you promised." Jayna reminded.

"Sorry... Just trying to get used to being in a truce with you." Courtney replied.

Jayna just rolled her eyes as Scooby was sniffing out the Riddler's scent like the Dark Knight told him too. There appeared to be someone else in the cell with him.

"Hey, isn't that Captain Hero's enemy, The Mad Libber?" Zan asked.

The cowardly Great Dane sniffed until he looked up to see the Riddler with someone sharing a cell with him which was a man with a with a dark purple mullet and a black mask.

"When is a dog not a dog?" The Riddler smirked at Scooby.

"Hm?" Scooby paused to think.

"When it's pure bread!" The Riddler laughed.

The Mad Libber laughed with The Riddler.

"I got another one," The Mad Libber smirked. "Kiss my noun!"

Scooby whimpered and backed away from the two villains.

"We've come to get answers, Riddler," Batman demanded. "I know you were working with Professor Milo the night of the accident."

"Could you please tell us?" Justine added.

"Hello, gorgeous~" The Mad Libber smirked and gave a wolf whistle. "What are you doing later on this evening?"

"1, not interested, and 2, you're locked up." Justine mocked.

The Mad Libber growled to the shy beauty.

"I've known you two long enough, but before I answer your question, you two must answer mine," The Riddler smirked to Batman and Shadow Wolf. "When you say my name, I vanish! What am I?"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Hmm..." Courtney hummed in thought.

"I got it, a coward?" Shaggy smiled nervously.

"Let's vanish!" Scooby added.

Fred and Daphne soon grabbed onto Shaggy's shirt and Scooby's tail to keep them from escaping.

"The answer is: silence." Velma smirked.

"She's right, you know." Brianna added.

"Oh, I like this one," The Riddler smirked to Velma. "Silence it is!"

"Runnin', not screamin'!" Shaggy called out before running with Scooby, getting free from Fred and Daphne.

Shadow Wolf then used her tendrils to grab the cowardly duo.

"It's time to break your silence, Riddler," Batman glared to his enemy. "How'd you get mixed up with Milo and Scarlet?"

"Yeah, what happened the night of the accident?" Shadow Wolf added as she restrained Shaggy and Scooby.

"Fresh out of school, I was brilliantly evil, young, I haven't figured out the whole supervillain thing." The Riddler smirked innocently.

"So, you came up with a fake name and joined up with Professor Milo's gang!" Trent glared.

"I convinced the rather impressionable Leo Scarlet to join up with me." The Riddler replied.

"But the machine wasn't ready," Courtney stated. "This was as much your doing as it was Professor Milo's!"

"I'm not the one who failed to save poor Leo Scarlet," The Riddler smirked. "Thank you for saving me by the way, Batman."

"Enough!" Batman gritted his teeth. "Crimson Cloak, what is he?"

"You don't think it could be one of those goth kids at school, do you?" Zan asked.

"I know who you're thinking about, but it's unlikely," Jayna told her brother. "Crimson and Ennui don't even talk to anybody besides each other anyhow."

"What about Gwen Fahlenbock?" Zan asked. "Or Yumi Yoshimura?"

"Nah, it couldn't be them," Jayna replied. "Because Yumi is a vampire and Gwen is more of a perky goth."

"It's none of your goth classmates," Batman told the Wonder Twins. "Crimson Cloak is something else."

"Perhaps it's fate," The Riddler smirked to Batman. "You failed to save Leo's life, so now he's come for yours. So, I leave you with a final riddle: What's black, white, and red all over?"

"Michael Jackson in a blender?" Shadow Wolf deadpanned.

"Everyone knows that," Fred smirked. "A newspaper."

"Wrong!" The Riddler replied before laughing. "The answer, dear Batman is the last thing you will ever see, the black of his shadow, his white hot fury, and a descending red shroud of your doom!"

"This is a dead-end." Batman sneered.

"Let's you think of me as a complete monster, you'll finish his remains, the sleeve of his lab coat, laid to rest at Arkham Cemetery on the ground of this very asylum." The Riddler replied.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Shadow Wolf growled and she ran over there and pounded the door in rage.

"The Shadow Wolf before you was so useless," The Riddler mocked. 'She didn't even help Leo out, what a pathetic excuse of a hero."

"I'LL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR AND USE YOUR SPINE AS A TOOTH PICK!" Shadow Wolf snarled.

"Go ahead and try," The Riddler laughed. "You know that she was useless, I'm glad that she's dead and rotting in Hell!"

"Oh, that's what you think..." Shadow Wolf snarled.

Justine took Shadow Wolf away from the cell door to relax her, though understood her anger.

"Hey, cutie," The Mad Libber smirked to Justine. "You wanna verb my noun?"

Justin growled and punched the wall as his older brother instinct kicked in.

"Ooh, someone's mad~" The Mad Libber mocked.

"I'LL VERB YOUR NOUN, YOU PSYCHO PEDOPHILE!" Justin threatened The Mad Libber who was the worst enemy of Captain Hero.

"Who are you?" The Mad Libber laughed. "Her brother?"

"YES!" Justin glared as his eyes turned bright red from his rage.

"So, that's your sister, huh?" The Mad Libber asked. "Man, she's pretty hot, she makes me wanna go out there and put my verb in her noun."

"You better shut up before I verb your noun with strong alliteration." Justin glared as he took Justine away with Shadow Wolf.

Zan and Jayna just looked disgusted with The Mad Libber for his hints about sexually harassing Justine.

"What about you, cutie?" The Mad Libber cooed to Jayna.

"Get lost." Jayna growled.

"I get it, you girls just like to play hard to get." The Mad Libber smirked.

"If you don't shut up, we'll go in there and make you shut up." Zan sneered.

"Leave her alone, you sick freak, or I'll get my lawyers on you!" Courtney threatened in defense.

"Temper, temper..." The Mad Libber muttered. "I wouldn't dream of fighting any of you."

"Pity," Shadow Wolf scoffed. "Why not?"

"Because you have bigger problems than me." The Mad Libber replied.

"Let's go." Batman told the others.

They all soon left while glaring to the Mad Libber.

Shaggy and Scooby kept running until they came back and looked into one room that was the cafeteria. There were cheeseburgers and salads all around which delighted the two of them.

"Like, who knew Arkham had a cafeteria?" Shaggy smiled.

Scooby smiled back and came into the room with him.

"Bates Burger, Hanni-Bowl, Pasta Al Capone, sounds scary, but it sure looks delicious," Shaggy laughed. "What do you say, Scoob?"

"Let's seek Asylum." Scooby nodded.

The others were now looking for the cowardly duo.

"Shaggy! Scooby-Doo!" Fred called out. "Where are you?"

"Sorry, you guys, they run off sometimes," Brianna told Batman and Shadow Wolf. "A lot... Actually, okay, every single time."

Shadow Wolf sniffed the air before looking back to the others. "I smell dog biscuits." she then told the others.

"We must be getting closer." Batman replied.

"Batman..." The Crimson Cloak called.

Everyone gasps as they saw The Crimson Cloak appear.

"Leaving so soon, Batman?" The Crimson Cloak mocked.

"Jeepers!" Daphne gasped. "It's the ghost!"

"What do you want, you pestiferous poltergeist?!" Batman glared.

"Man, who are you showing off for?" Shadow Wolf rolled her eyes about Batman's alliteration.

"Why your demise, of course," The Crimson Cloak told Batman before he had his tendrils wrap around the Dark Knight. "How fitting it should happen here among all your enemies."

Batman soon broke free and tried to tackle him only for him to disappear in a puff of red smoke. The lights were then shutdown instantly.

"He's turned out the power!" Jayna gasped.

"But the cell doors are electronically operated," Velma added. "That means-"

The doors were being opened and all of Batman's enemies escaped from their cells, laughing and surrounding the group.

"Batman?" Fred asked nervously. "What was that you said about running?"

"It's a natural response." Batman told him.

"Yeah, that," Fred smiled nervously. "RUN!"

Everyone, minus Batman and Shadow Wolf, ran away from the villains.

"Justin, Batman and Shadow Wolf may need our help." Justine stated.

"Way ahead of ya, Sis." Justin replied.

The Reid twins went around the corner and changed into The Volcano Twins. There was a red orange glow and the two were soon Arceus and Kala yet again.

"Zan, Batman may need our help!" Jayna called out. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Zan replied.

"Wonder Twins powers activate!" Jayna and Zan announced together before they soon glowed purple and changed into their superhero outfits.

"Time to put my powers into good use... Magic Winx!" Paulina commanded as she then glowed into a pink color and changed into her Winx form just like the Alfea students. Her outfit is a hot pink sparkly midriff top, pink skirt, pink ankle-length boots, pink finger-less gloves, a flame necklace, and small fairy wings.

"I just love it when she does that." Zan smirked.

"Focus, Lover Boy!" Jayna told her twin brother.

"All right, you creeps, you're dealing with the Fairy of Elements now." Paulina glared at the villains as she flew up into the air.

The others villains just laughed her as they thought she wasn't much of a threat.

"Okay... Don't say that I didn't warn you... Hurricane Destruction!" Paulina replied before she spun herself around and around, making a hurricane.

The villains were soon screaming as they got sucked into the hurricane.

"Is that weatherbending?" Brianna wondered.

"I think that's airbending." Trent replied.

Kala was fighting against the villains too until the Mad Libber was right behind her.

"Why, hello, gorgeous," The Mad Libber greeted the female Volcano Twin. "Want me to put my noun into your other noun?"

"How about you deal with my big brother first?" Kala smirked.

"Uh, big brother?" The Mad Libber asked.

Kala looked over to Arceus and sent him over.

Arceus nodded and soon rushed over and jumped in front of Kala while cracking his knuckles at The Mad Libber. "Hey there, I hear that you were messing with my little sister."

"She's pretty hot for a hero and I wanna put my own noun into hers." The Mad Libber replied.

"What if I verb your noun with alliteration?" Arceus glared.

"Um..." The Mad Libber paused only to get kicked in the stomach by Arceus.

"How about I verb your own noun with an adjective?!" Arceus glared bfore giving The Mad Libber another roundhouse kick.

The Mad Libber groaned, rubbing his head and stomach, then looked above as Arceus was hovering over him.

"Kick his noun, bro." Kala smirked.

"Ugh, it's not so much funny when other people do it!" The Mad Libber groaned since his words were being used against him.

"Your wish is my command, Sis." Arceus said before he grabbed the Mad Libber and lifted him up by his collar.

"Don't hurt me, please." The Mad Libber begged.

"Your wish however is nonsense to me." Arceus mocked the Mad Libber.

"Please, I didn't mean to hurt your sister, she's just so hot." The Mad Libber pleaded as he was pulling a knife out from his pocket slowly.

"So, you think flirting with my underage sister gives you an excuse?" Arceus glared.

"Oh, yes, I didn't mean to, I do apologize..." The Mad Libber replied innocently. "I haven't been with another girl in oh-so long."

Arcues growled and set the Mad Libber down and walked off. "Flirt with my sister one more time, and I will rip out your vocal chords." he then warned sharply.

The Mad Libber nodded and smirked as he was running to the male Volcano Twin with the knife.

"Look out!" Kala cried out.

"Huh?" Arceus asked.

"Say goodbye, boy." The Mad Libber smirked.

"ARCEUS!" Kala cried out for her big brother as the knife was now inches away from him.

"This is the end for you, little man!" The Mad Libber laughed.

Arceus grabbed a hold of the Mad Libber as the knife was inches away from stabbing him. It was like John Smith against Kocoum. "Didn't you listen to me?" He then warned.

"Uh-oh." The Mad Libber muttered.

"I guess this is the end for you..." Arceus said as he soon kicked down The Mad Libber and tossed away his knife before holding out his scepter. "How'd you like to soak in a tub filled with molten lava?"

The Mad Libber screamed and ran away like a coward.

"Coward." Arceus muttered.

Killer Croc was right behind him and grabbed hold of the male Volcano Twin.

"You're pretty strong, but I'm much stronger." Arceus glared to Killer Croc.

Killer Croc snarled down to Arceus. Arceus then punched him in the face, sending him flying before he crashed down on the ground.

Kala was now beating up Mr. Freeze and Scarecrow until a whip wrapped around her.

"Hello there, Volcano Girl~" Seductive Cat greeted.

"Oh, great, it's you," Kala rolled her eyes. "Wasn't there already a Catgirl?"

"You're with that handsome Shadow Wolf, aren't you?" Seductive Cat smirked.

"What of it?" Kala replied.

"I kissed her," Seductive Cat smirked. "It was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You WHAT?!" Kala snapped.

"Oh, yes, it was wonderful," Seductive Cat smirked. "So handsome... So strong... I think I'll take her as my pet."

"In your dreams!" Kala glared.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Seductive Cat smirked before shoving Kala aside.

Kala growled like a wolf then broke the whip that was wrapped around her.

"Ooh, looks like you're trying to be the tough girl now..." Seductive Cat smirked.

"I'm not the frightened little girl I used to be." Kala growled.

"Oh, really?" Seductive Cat chuckled. "Then I suppose you won't mind if I take your girlfriend for myself."

"Why are you trying to piss me off?" Kala growled. "It's just gonna end badly for you."

Seductive Cat didn't say anything, but grabbed Shadow Wolf.

"What are you-" Shadow Wolf glared only to get kissed on the lips by Seductive Cat.

Shadow Wolf pushed Seductive Cat away.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kala soon chased Seductive Cat as lava seemed to appear in her footsteps from her rage.

"Um, who's glad that you're not in Seductive Cat's shoes?" Arceus asked the others.

Everyone else then raised their hands, including the villains, Batman, and Courtney.

"Is that lava...?" Seductive Cat asked.

"YOU WANNA TRY IT WHILE YOU MAKE EYES AT MY SHADOW WOLF?!" Kala snarled as she sounded beyond pissed off, more than she had ever been before than someone just hitting on her or flirting with her when she clearly wasn't interested until someone would help her, especially that time when she was forced to be paired up with Hunter Dastardly for a school project.

"Umm...?" Seductive Cat blinked.

Kala let out an inhuman scream as her whole body soon turned into lava like Johnny Storm from The Fantastic Four.

"What the?" Seductive Cat asked.

Kala screamed and then lunged out for Seductive Cat. Seductive Cat screamed as she ran off in time and was soon chased after Kala in lava form.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!" Kala roared in a demonic voice. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Meow!" Seductive Cat mewed like an innocent cat.

"Oh, please..." Kala sneered. "You wanna make out with Shadow Wolf right in front of me? Come and get some, Pussycat Galore!"

"How would you like to be with two against one?" Seductive Cat replied.

Jodie jumped down right behind Kala, wearing a green one-piece suit with a snake symbol on front, boots, gloves, a mask, and a jacket.

"Meet the Mistress Python." Seductive Cat introduced.

"Hello there, Lava Girl, you goin' my way?" Mistress Python smirked to Kala.

"Did you know that this is the girlfriend of Shadow Wolf?" Seductive Cat asked her best friend.

"Is she still just as handsome as ever?" Mistress Python replied. "I want my chance to kiss her."

"SHADOW WOLF DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU WITCHES, SHE'S MINE!" Kala roared again while shooting lava nearly everywhere. Due to her anger, she began to grow in size.

Seductive Cat and Mistress Python's eyes widened and they soon held each other out of fear.

"What is that?!" Fred asked.

"That's my sister," Arceus replied. "She's very pissed."

"She kinda looks like that villain that Monkey faced, Magmanamus." Daphne commented as she took out a comic book about Monkey the superhero with Agent Honeydew.

"You're her brother, can't you do something about this before she destroys the whole building?" Velma asked Arceus.

"I'm afraid to get involved." Arceus winced.

Kala roared as she was trying to destroy the two villiainesses. The two evil best friends looked to each other and soon tried to run as they were very afraid of Kala right now because of her lava powers.

"We're sorry, please forgive us, have mercy!" Seductive Cat begged.

"Why?!" Kala growled.

"Because you're a hero, and heroes aren't supposed to kill." Mistress Python replied.

"And that means I should forgive you for flirting with someone who is mine and not yours?" Kala rolled her eyes like she didn't care about morality right now.

"We're so sorry, please," Mistress Python begged. "We won't do it again."

"Yeah, I don't believe a word of that," Kala glared. "Besides, you're both related to Catwoman and Two-Face, why would I ever trust you two?"

"Uh... Toodles!" Seductive Cat replied before she ran away with her best friend.

Kala snarled to them as they ran away like cowards before she soon calmed down and looked normal again without the lava formation. She then suddenly fell from the air.

"Someone catch her!" Daphne cried out. "She's going to fall!"

Shadow Wolf soon looked up and bolted like the wind. Kala yelped as she began to fall through the air as Shadow Wolf dove in to save her.

"I got you, Princess." Shadow Wolf told her beloved.

"Shadow Wolf...?" Kala groaned as she woke up.

"It's okay, it's all okay." Shadow Wolf comforted her.

"I'm sorry... I just snapped at them... They made me mad..." Kala said softly.

"Shh... Shh... It's okay..." Shadow Wolf soothed. "Don't let those witches get to you."

"Did I hurt anyone?" Kala asked.

"No, you didn't, you're fine." Shadow Wolf soothed.

Kala nuzzled up against Shadow Wolf.

"It's okay, Babe," Shadow Wolf comforted. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," Kala whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Shadow Wolf told Kala. "I don't know what that whole lava monster thing was about, but I'd like to see more of it."

"We gotta find Shaggy and Scooby first." Kala reminded.

"Right, of course." Shadow Wolf nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, with Shaggy and Scooby, they were carrying a whole bunch of food in the cafeteria.

"You may have to be crazy to get in here, but you'd have to be even crazier to leave." Shaggy commented.

"Ooh, that's a lotta puddin', puddin'~" A female voice cooed.

The cowardly duo looked over and saw Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

"Yikes!" Shaggy yelped at the sight of the two villainesses.

"You weren't going to eat that salad, were you?" Poison Ivy glared.

"Ivy gets real upset when folks ain't nice to plants!" Harley Quinn grinned sadistically as she came between Shaggy and Scooby.

"This?" Shaggy chuckled nervously. "Garnish! Purely decorative, we'll just put it back for the next evil mastermind to enjoy."

Harley then whipped out her mallet.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped. "Like, man, where did that come from?"

"Beats me, beats you too." Harley giggled as she then tried to attack the cowardly duo with her mallet.

"Yikes!" Shaggy whimpered before he then ended up backing up into Two-Face.

Shaggy and Scooby yelped, knocking their foods into the villains's faces. The cowardly duo whimpered and backed up as they were surrounded, not knowing what to do until everyone heard a laughter. They were confused for a minute until a girl with blonde hair with pink and blue stripes, in a ponytail, wearing make-up which made her almost look like a clown, she wore a red midriff top, black skinny jeans, and white boots, she also wore a Joker card necklace appeared from the roof. Harley gasps as she knew who it was.

"Like, who are you?" Shaggy asked the new girl.

"Trina Quinn reporting for duty." The girl saluted the cowardly duo.

"Trina, is that really you?" Harley gasped as she dropped her mallet.

"YOW!" Poison Ivy yelled out as that landed on her foot.

Trina soon jumped down before coming in front of Harley. "Harley!"

"Trina!" Harley called back.

The two girls ran over and gave each other a big hug.

"Uh... Like, what's going on...?" Shaggy asked as he felt confused.

"I dunno." Scooby said to Shaggy.

"What are you doing here, silly?" Harley giggled.

"I was just in the neighborhood, and I noticed that there was trouble, so I came to help." Trina replied before pulling out her League Membership ID.

"Is that a Cartoon League ID?!" Harley gasped while flailing her arms.

"Yep, yep, yep, I'm a new member!" Trina beamed. "Dexter let me become one."

"But won't that make us enemies?" Harley pouted to Trina. 

"Uh, you two know each other?" Shaggy asked the two girls.

"Yeah!" Harley squealed. "Trina's my little sister!"

"And Harley is my big sister who I love very much!" Trina added.

"I see the resemblance." Poison Ivy muttered to the Quinn sisters.

"Does this mean we have to fight?" Harley pouted. "I don't wanna have to fight my little sister."

"And I don't wanna hurt my big sister." Trina added before she pulled out a mallet and hit Two-Face on the head.

"Oww!" Two-Face glared. "You little brat!"

"Ooh, nice swing, I see you've been practicing." Harley smiled to Trina.

"Yeah, there's more where that came from~" Trina giggled.

"Aren't you going to fight her?" Poison Ivy asked Harley.

"What for, Ivy?" Harley replied.

"She's a good guy," Poison Ivy reminded. "A goodie hero."

"Yes, but she's my sister." Harley smiled innocently.

Trina then took her mallet and took out Killer Croc, Toyman, and Clock King. 

Poison Ivy summoned her plant to attack Trina. "Get her, Georgie." She then commanded.

"Hey!" Harley pouted.

The plant obeyed its mistress and was about to do that until Harley hit the plant with her mallet.

"HARLEY!" Poison Ivy glared.

"I'm sorry, Ivy, I know she's a do-gooder, but she's my sister~" Harley pouted.

As everyone was fighting, Shaggy and Scooby were hiding underneath the table.

"Like, we're pinned down," Shaggy told Scooby. "We'll have to eat our way out of here!"

"Let's roll." Scooby agreed.

It was like the 60's Batman show with Shaggy and Scooby in action shots with the food as they passed by the Arkham Asylum Villains. The cowardly duo ran out of the cafeteria, bumping right into the others.

"Shag, Scoob." Fred said.

"Like, the villains are all out!" Shaggy told the others.

"We know, they're right behind us." Trent replied.

"We can't let them escape into the city!" Courtney yelped.

"Everyone out, quickly!" Brianna cried out.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Shaggy replied.

Everyone soon rushed to find a way out of Arkham Asylum. With the heroes fighting against the villains, they had a chance of to get out of there even Trina and Harley were helping them, even though they are on different sides.

"Harley Quinn is helping us?!" Shadow Wolf asked. "Didn't see that coming."

"Is that Trina?" Kala wondered.

"Yes, it is," Shadow Wolf replied. "I wonder what she's doing here?"

"Get out of here, guys!" Trina told the others.

"Why are you helping us?" Batman asked Harley Quinn.

"Don't get used to it, Batsy," Harley replied. "The only reason I'm helping is because of my little sister~"

"That's me!" Trina beamed a lot like her sister.

"Come on," Shadow Wolf said. "Let's get out of here."

The group followed Shadow Wolf and Batman out of Arkham Asylum.

"So, how've you been?" Harley asked her sister as she helped her fight the other bad guys.

"Good," Trina replied. "I've been working for Ms. Grimes over at Moonscar Island."

"Good girl, you've been making a name for yourself," Harley said before giggling. "At least it's not me with Mr. J!"

Trina giggled back as she knocked out Seductive Cat and Mistress Python.

"Oh, I know that had to hurt." Harley giggled.

Soon enough, the Quinn sisters defeated all of the villains.

"So, what do we do now?" Trina asked.

"To the cafeteria!" Harley proclaimed.

"Yay!" Trina cheered as she headed down to the cafeteria with her sister.

Batman and Shadow Wolf soon joined everyone outside of the asylum. The Volcano Twins used their powers to lock up the the door so the villains won't get out. Paulina and the Wonder Twins then changed back to normal.

"That was close." Paulina panted.

"Too close." Zan agreed with her.

"If those criminals escaped; it would've been a disaster." Batman told the others.

"Man, the real disaster is all that food going to waste." Shaggy replied.

"Yeah, I want seconds." Scooby added.

"Guys, look...." Brianna pointed out.

"Arkham Cemetery." Courtney added.

"Ooh, cemeteries creep me out..." Paulina shuddered slightly.

Batman pulled out his flashlight, but Fred pulled out own his flashlight which made Batman sigh. As they were walking to the cemetery, everyone heard a wolf howling. Kala was holding on Shadow Wolf as Arceus was holding on to Jayna.

"This must be the place The Riddler was talking about." Trent said.

They stopped in front of the crypt with a purple question mark on front.

"Like, I have a plan," Shaggy spoke up. "How about we don't open up the Spooky Crypt?"

"I, for one, agree." Paulina smiled nervously.

Batman and Fred soon went to the crypt and opened it up anyway. Batman then turned on his flashlight and saw a ghostly aura which startled Shaggy, Scooby, and even Paulina.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gasped. "A ghost!"

"Maybe Paulina was right," Courtney trembled. "Maybe we should call Danny Phantom or something to help us."

"And how would you summon Danny Phantom out of Nicktropolis?" Brianna asked the CIT.

"I... Um... I don't know..." Courtney stammered.

Batman went inside of the crypt and he noticed another dead end. "No... It's another dead end," he then said. "Scooby?"

"Mm-hmm." Scooby replied.

Batman stepped aside so that the Great Dane could sniff something out.

"Huh?" Scooby asked once he saw something weird and soon barked.

"Like, Scooby-Doo found something!" Shaggy told the others.

"A footprint." Velma spotted.

"Good work, Scooby." Batman said as he pet the Great Dane on the head.

The Dark Knight pulled out a small blue pill, threw it into the footprint, and it freezes the footprint and he pulled it out. 

The group then was going to their van and noticed that the back of the Mystery Machine was opened.

"Someone opened the hatch." Fred said.

"Like, that someone is still there!" Shaggy yelped.

Gleek, Shaggy, and Scooby jumped into Jayna's arms in fright.

"Guys, it's just Detective Bullock!" Jayna grunted before dropping them on the ground.

"Hey, you can't search our van without a warrant!" Fred glared at the detective.

"This time, I brung one," Bullock smirked as he brought out a paper from his jacket pocket. "And that ain't all, hippies."

Martian Manhunter, Question, Black Canary, and Detective Chimp came right beside Bullock.

"The Mystery Analysts of Gotham!" Shaggy cried out.

"I may not be you superfreaks' biggest fan, but I thought you might wanna know about your own van," Bullock told the others. "Batman, Shadow Wolf, and their mystery pals let out half the inmates." 

"Inciting a riot?" Martian Manhunter replied. "Is this true?"

"We didn't do that; it was the ghost!" Trent defended.

"A ghost!" Bullock replied. "Right... I was just about to search your van, but be my guest."

Black Canary and Detective Chimp then took a look into the van. Detective Chimp then brought out a test tube.

"The stolen isotope 29?!" Velma gasped.

"Hmm... Curious..." Question hummed.

"You said a mouthful," Bullock replied. "...If you had a mouth."

"Those were not in our van, someone else put them in our van," Brianna defended. "Dad, you believe me, don't you?"

"Oh, how can I disagree with my little girl?" Question sighed as he sounded like he would give up.

"Hey, you have a job first, forget about your kid." Bullock scolded.

"Detective Bullock, Shadow Wolf and I personally vouch for Mystery Incorporated, we're working together." Batman defended.

"Then I'll take that as an admission." Bullock glared to Batman and Shadow Wolf. 

"There is an explanation for this." Shadow Wolf defended.

"I'm sure there is, but there are procedures to follow, and right now, you two and the gang are prime suspects." Black Canary glared.

"And you've been acting a bit off as of the late, old chap." Detective Chimp added.

"Arrest them all!" Bullock demanded. "Including the Bat and the Wolf!"

"NO WAY!" Shadow Wolf protested.

"As a former crook, I have to admit, this does look bad." Plastic Man said as he made handcuffs from his hands.

"We haven't done anything!" Kala said. "We've been framed like Roger Rabbit!"

"Come along quietly," Bullock told them. "Don't try anything stupid."

"Like this?" Batman asked as he pulled out smoke bombs and then threw them onto the ground.

The others coughed and waved away the smoke.


	9. Chapter 9

"To the Batmobile?" Fred asked as he ran.

"No time." Batman said as he led them to the Mystery Machine.

"Come on, Sis, let's fly." Arceus told his twin.

"Right." Kala replied as she flew with her twin brother.

"Drive!" Batman called out.

"You heard him," Zan told the driver. "Put your paw to the metal!"

Scooby was at the wheel, so he did his best to drive.

Daphne landed on Batman's arms after hitting a bump. "Oh, groovy~"

"I thought Shaggy was supposed to be the hippie." Paulina giggled innocently before she sat close to Zan.

Meanwhile, Bullock and the rest of the heroes searched around, looking for them.

"The guilty ones always run." Bullock sneered.

"Detective, we'll bring them in." Martian Manhunter promised.

Question seemed to stay behind.

"Come on!" Bullock told him.

"Brianna's never been a bad girl back home, she couldn't have done this." Question said to the detective.

"You'll do it, or else I will have your head!" Bullock threatened.

"Question, I'm sorry, this is important," Black Canary told Question. "I know she's your daughter, but right now, she's a suspect."

"I don't like doing this," Question sulked. "Arresting my little girl."

"Kids are unpredictable these days." Bullock told Question.

"You don't know my daughter like I do." Question defended.

"No time for thinking, we gotta get go get them." Martian Manhunter said.

"I'm sorry, Bri." Question whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, Scooby was driving them in the city to escape from the other heroes.

"I can't believe that my dad doesn't believe me." Brianna sulked.

"I can't believe we're letting a dog drive," Shadow Wolf commented. "What kind of idiot lets a dog drive?!"

Meanwhile, in a different universe...

Atticus Fudo sniffled before he let out a sneeze as he was with his pet Dalmatian.

"Bless you, Atticus." Patch told his master.

"Thanks," Atticus replied. "Now, ready for me to teach you how to drive?"

"Yeah!" Patch beamed.

Back in Gotham City...

"Guys, look," Paulina said. "The other heroes are right behind us."

"We've been chased by a lot of things, but never superheroes." Jayna replied.

"You said it, Jayna." Daphne agreed.

Scooby gulped as he did his best to drive, though it wasn't the best since he was a dog.

"Whoever is at the wheel is driving like a madman." Black Canary said.

Scooby avoided the cement and the hot dog stand.

"Indeed," Detective Chimp agreed with Black Canary. "They need to be stopped before someone gets injured."

"I'll show them the proper hand signs," Plastic Man told the others. "I'll start with that girl Volcano Twin flying with her brother."

"And I'll get the boy one." Martian Manhunter added.

"Such a beautiful city." Kala smiled at the sights.

"Yes, it is." Arceus agreed.

Kala yelped as she was then suddenly grabbed by a big hand. "Big Brother, help!"

"Huh?" Arceus asked until he looked over. "Hey, get off of her!"

"Sorry, doll, nothing personal." Plastic Man told Kala.

"Hey, I said let her go!" Arceus glared.

Martian Manhunter morphed into a serpent dragon and wrapped around the male Volcano Twin. 

"Let go of me!" Arceus demanded. "Don't hurt Kala, she's my little sister!"

"We won't hurt you, but you're both going to be put away for a long, long time." Martian Manhunter told Arceus.

"We didn't do anything!" Arceus told him. "It was the ghost!"

"Let go of me!" Kala demanded before punching Plastic Man in the face.

"Ow, that kinda hurt." Plastic Man winced before wrapping his arms around the teen he had held hostage.

"Leave her alone, she's innocent, she didn't do anything!" Arceus called out.

"Arceus!" Kala cried out.

"Sorry, but it's the law, and I should know." Plastic Man told the Volcano Twins.

"Leave her alone, she didn't do anything." Arceus told him.

"Sorry, but I have to get her back to Detectuve Bullock." Plastic Man replied.

"Arceus, help!" Kala frowned.

"I'm sorry too, Plastic Man." Arceus said. 

"For what you did?" Plastic Man asked. 

"No, this." Arceus replied before giving him an uppercut and caught his sister in his arms after the elastic hero was sent flying.

Martian Manhunter grabbed both of Arceus and Kala.

"You're making me mad, and no one likes it when I'm mad..." Arceus glared. "You do not TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER!"

Kala and Martian Manhunter gasps as the male Volcano Twin was in lava form due to anger and rage.

"What is this?" Martian Manhunter muttered.

"My pissed off brother, that's what." Kala muttered.

Martian Manhunter backed up as Arceus was pissed off. This only made Arceus scream like a demon. Martian Manhunter stammered and soon ran off. Arceus then set Kala down somewhere safe and soon chased after him.

"Big brother, please be careful." Kala hoped.

"You're not heroes, you're dangerous villains." Martian Manhunter told Arceus and Kala.

"But we are heroes." Kala defended.

Arceus growled as he stood in front of his little sister. 

"You have to pay for what you did though, I mean, look at me." Plastic Man said modestly.

"But we're not criminals!" Kala told him. "It was the ghost; we're heroes just like you!"

"Look, doll, we would like to believe you, but until we get proof, you'll have to come with us, quietly." Plastic Man replied.

"NO!" Kala cried out.

"Sorry, but it's the law, you're just making this harder on yourself." Plastic Man scolded Kala.

"No, I won't!" Kala replied.

"Don't struggle, please," Martian Manhunter said as he grabbed the female Wonder Twin from behind. "It only makes it harder on you."

"Arceus, please, help me!" Kala cried out. "Let go of me!"

"I wish I could help them." Brianna pouted from the van window as she watched the Volcano Twins in dismay.

"Hey, guys, has it ever rained lava in Gotham City before?" Courtney asked.

"No, why?" Batman replied.

"Because it's raining lava right now!" Courtney yelped.

"Arceus and Kala must be using some sort of power." Trent suggested.

"No, it's one of them being pissed off." Shadow Wolf corrected.

"Scooby, turn left." Batman instructed.

"Left, copy." Scooby nodded, but instead of turning left, he turned right.

"He doesn't know directions." Batman said.

"Duh, he's a dog." Brianna reminded.

"Suddenly Eddy's not such a bad driver..." Shadow Wolf muttered.

Plastic Man had a giant hand out, but Scooby drove through the spaces from his fingers. Scooby stuck his head out the window as the van soon turned around and drove backwards.

"Let go of me!" Kala cried out.

"Resistence is useless." Martian Manhunter told her.

"Okay, then how would you like to deal with my pissed off brother?" Kala asked.

"Hmm?" Martian Manhunter asked her.

Kala merely pointed towards Arceus. Arcues growld as he was in his lava form, looking beyond pissed.

"Uh-oh." Plastic Man muttered.

The whole city seemed to shake and then Arceus grew into a large size, looking even taller than Wonder Woman, and she was an Amazon.

Kala patted on Martian Manhunter and Plastic Man's backs with a smirk. "Good luck~" she then giggled and flew off.

Martian Manhunter and Plastic Man stood blankly until Arceus grabbed them like toys while roaring at them almost like Godzilla.

"Um, is it too late to wave the flag and surrender?" Plastic Man asked.

"Oh, I don't know, what do you think?" Martian Manhunter deadpanned. "Luckily, I have a way out."

"Yeah?" Plastic Man asked.

"I said not for you, but for me." Martian Manhunter said before phasing through Arceus's fist.

"Hey, wait, don't leave me alone!" Plastic Man begged.

Martian Manhunter soon came up right behind Arceus and kicked him down.

"You did come back." Plastic Man said, surprised.

Arceus roared as he stood in front of them, staring with anger and rage.

"I think we made him even angrier." Plastic Man said.

Martian Manhunter then took Plastic Man out of the way and helped him out. Arcues roared and shot lava at them. They dodged the attacks, but one hit them on the backs, making them fell on the ground.

"By Jove, look at that lava monster, Canary." Detective Chimp observed.

"This is not normal," Black Canary commented. 'What we've got here is a failure to communicate and cease lava damage all over Gotham."

"Look out!" Detective Chimp cried out.

Arceus grabbed both Black Canary and Detective Chimp.

"Who are you?" Black Canary asked.

"I am Arceus: The Male Volcano Twin and the big brother of Kala." Arceus sharply told the Black Canary.

"The Volcano Twins..." Detective Chimp muttered. "Who knew that he could do that?"

"Well, I'll get us out of here." Black Canary said before using her sonic scream at the male Volcano Twin, but he wasn't bothered by it.

"Is that the best you got?" Arceus glared.

"Impossible!" Black Canary cried out. "That always works!"

"He's mad, and I mean, beyond mad." Plastic Man warned.

"Just what is this boy?" Black Canary glared.

"He seems to have abilities to like that of Pele from Hawaiian Mythology." Detective Chimp told Black Canary.

"Like his twin sister." Black Canary replied.

"Could you let us go, please?" Plastic Man asked.

"No, you're going to arrest us when we didn't even do anything!" Arceus glared at the superheroes.

"That's right, old chum, we are going to take you to Detective Bullock, but--" Detective Chimp replied until his eyes widened and he realized what he had just said. "I probably shouldn't have told you that."

"Uh, yeah, I already knew about that," Arceus deadpanned. "That's what started this whole mess, Monkey Boy."

"So, will you let us go?" Plastic Man asked.

"NO!" Arceus glared.

"What are you going to do to us then?" Arceus asked.

"Something terrible, that's what." Arceus glared.

"I shouldn't have asked." Plastic Man muttered.

"Arceus, are you okay?" Kala asked. "Do you need any help?"

"I might actually kill these guys because they're making me so angry." Arceus told his sister. 

"No!" Kala gasped. "I can't let you do that!"

"They tried to hurt you!" Arceus defended.

"Don't kill them, we're heroes, we're not supposed to kill," Kala begged before giving the puppy dog eyes to him. "Please, big brother, for me?"

"Why must you do that?" Arceus sighed to his younger twin sister.

"You love me too much that you will listen to me?" Kala replied innocently.

Arceus rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you can't roll your eyes at me..." Kala cooed to her big brother. "You know you love me."

"I do, but--" Arceus tried.

"And you'll listen to your little sister and you're raising me since Mom is a waste of time and Dad is long gone." Kala replied.

"Kala..." Arceus sighed.

"Pleeeeeeeaaase?" Kala squealed, sounding a lot like her younger self.

"Ugh... Why wasn't I an only child?" Arceus sighed. "All right, but help calm me down before I drown Gotham City in molten lava."

"Okie Dokey, just think of one thing you care about other than me," Kala replied before she paused to think. "Jayna, think about her."

"Kala..." Arceus said.

"Just do it, it might be able to soothe you." Kala encouraged.

"Fine, I'll do it just for you." Arceus replied.

Kala beamed and clapped. Arceus smiled softly to her before he soon calmed himself down, much to the relief of Plastic Man and Martian Manhunter. He then dropped the heroes and returned back to his normal self. 

"We got him now." Plastic Man smirked to Martian Manhunter.

"Yes, you were such good help." Martian Manhunter deadpanned.

"I don't think so, pal," Arceus replied. "Kala?"

Kala nodded and then both of them teleported out of here.

"Where did they go?" Plastic Man asked.

"How should I know?" Martian Manhunter shrugged.

Meanwhile with the group...

"Where are we going?" Velma asked.

"They call it No Man's Land." Batman replied.

"One of those graffiti looks like Prince." Trent commented.

Scooby soon drove them into an alley and they were about to crash into the brick wall which made them all scream. Luckily, Scooby was able to step on the brakes right on time. Everyone sighed in relief, but then gasped again as they saw Blockbuster and Bane.

"You kids make a run for it," Batman instructed. "I'll hold 'em off as long as I can."

"Let me handle this," Shadow Wolf said. "I got a score to settle with Bane."

"Scoob and I got this." Shaggy told her.

"You should let me handle Bane." Shadow Wolf told Shaggy and Scooby.

"Nah, we got this under control, right, Scoob?" Shaggy replied.

"Ruh-huh." Scooby agreed.

"I think I'm a little more experienced than you two..." Shadow Wolf said.

Shaggy and Scooby soon left the Mystery Machine anyway.

"They're dead." Shadow Wolf muttered.

Shaggy and Scooby were wearing jerseys, shorts, hats, and were cooking on the grill and had a WINNER TEAM banner.

"Dudes, where've you been?" Shaggy asked the two villains.

Blockbuster and Bane looked at each other in confusion.

"We throw this killer tailgate party, and you're just showing up now?" Shaggy glared as he held tongs with a hot dog. "The game starts in five minutes!"

"Hmph!" Scooby scoffed as he tossed a soda can over his shoulder. "Not cool."

Blockbuster and Bane just looked even more confused over what they were talking about.

"Here, down these, quick," Shaggy told them as he handed them two hot dogs. "Can't bring food in the stadium!"

Blockbuster and Bane took the hot dogs and then ketchup bottles. 

"HEY!" Shaggy and Scooby scolded as they took the ketchup bottles. 

"Whatya doin'?" Shaggy glared with Scooby. "No one puts ketchup on a hot dog! Mustard and relish only! Like this!"

Shaggy and Scooby then took out yellow and green bottles before squirting them into Blockbuster and Bane's faces before shutting the van doors to keep driving off.

"There is no possible way that should have worked." Batman deadpanned.

"Just go with it." Trent replied.


	10. Chapter 10

We are soon shown a bar that had a pool table like the Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort. The villains were enjoying themselves either by drinking or playing pool. One villain soon won a game so the others tossed him money.

"Here's to crime~" The Joker grinned while laughing as he clinked glasses with The Penguin.

Suddenly, the Mystery Machine crashed into the building. Shadow Wolf pushed Scooby to the back and sat in the driver seat while Batman sat down on the passenger seat.

"Aw, great, it's Sir Waddlesworth." Shadow Wolf muttered about The Penguin.

"And the King of Clowns: The Joker." Batman added.

"WHAT?!" The Penguin glared at Batman and Shadow Wolf. "Those juvinles broke into our secret hide-out, and the Caped Crusader's goddaughter was at the wheel!"

"That's right, Sir Waddlesworth," Shadow Wolf replied. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Show her, boys." The Penguin smirked to the other bad guys of Gotham.

"Hang on tight, you guys, this is gonna be a bumpy ride." Shadow Wolf warned as she backed out of the bar and drove off.

"Is that wise?" Jayna wondered.

"Who cares?" Courtney replied. "We gotta get away from them!"

"Come on, you nefarious nobodies; let us A-Listers show you how to skin a bat and a wolf." The Joker said before laughing and high-fiving with The Penguin.

Shadow Wolf looked out the window and skid on the road as she saw clown bombs coming over. "Hang on tight!" she told the others.

"Oh, my gosh, what do we do?!" Paulina cried.

"Panic!" Shaggy told her.

"Is there room in this Wacky Race for the Mountebank Menace?!" The Joker laughed as he drove right behind them.

"Is that... The Joker?!" Fred gulped.

"And Penguin." Batman nodded.

The Penguin laughed as he pressed a button to send umbrella bombs, which, of course, the gang dodged them. Shadow Wolf swerved along the road to dodge the bombs while everyone else screamed into a panic. The Joker pulled a lever which made razor sharp cards come out from the hood of his vehicle. They sliced a fire hydrant and a lamp post instantly. A man was getting a hot dog from a woman only for the cart to be wrecked as well. The Penguin pulled up in front of the group and opened back of his vehicle and two villains throws rubber duckies on the ground.

"Rubber duckies?" Jayna deadpanned.

The rubber ducks soon exploded as bombs. Jayna and Zan yelped at that. Shadow Wolf swerved again and the rubber duckies were about to hit the Joker's car. The rubber duckies hit The Joker's car, the Joker pressed another button and he sent the villains in his car to top of the Mystery Machine.

"This is insane," Daphne frowned. "We can't outrun super-powered heroes and villains in The Mystery Machine!"

"We won't have to." Shadow Wolf told her before nodding to Batman.

Batman nodded back and pushed a button on his utility belt which summoned the Batmobile.

"Get in the car," Shadow Wolf told him. "We'll cover you."

The others looked concerned as Shadow Wolf and Batman soon came out from the hood of the car to deal with the villains.

"All right, punks, who wants to deal with me?" Shadow Wolf glared.

"It's two against a whole bunch of villains." A villain commented.

"Not quite." A voice replied.

The villains saw the Volcano Twins appear next to Batman and Shadow Wolf.

"And who are you two supposed to be?" The Joker deadpanned.

"Hey, I recognize that girl." The Penguin said about Kala.

"Long time no see, huh, Sir Waddlesworth?" Kala mocked.

"Don't call me that..." The Penguin rolled his eyes as he hated the nickname.

"We're the Volcano Twins: Arceus and Kala," Arceus greeted. "We're here to kick some ass, and let me tell you, I'm still in a bad mood, so don't push my buttons."

"And we're supposed to be scared of a little boy?" The Penguin scoffed.

"He has no idea..." Kala and Arceus whispered to each other.

"Don't just stand there," The Joker replied. "Get them!"

The villains growled and goes after the four heroes. Batman kicked a couple of villains off the van. Shadow Wolf grinned as she morphed into her werewolf form and roared in the villains' faces.

"Hold off, Wolf, this cat's got claws!" Catman glared to Shadow Wolf.

"And this wolf has much sharper claws than you." Shadow Wolf replied.

"Uh, meow?" Catwoman replied.

Shadow Wolf soon punched him with her clawed fist which sent him right off the van. "Anyone else want some?!" she then growled.

The villains soon dog piled onto her like in a football game. Maybe she couldn't handle more than one at a time. At least, that's what they thought.

"We got her!" One villain called out.

"She isn't so tough." Another villain added.

Shadow Wolf managed to handle a few villains, but she didn't seem strong enough to take care of them all.

"Oh, no, poor Shadow Wolf, she's not as strong as Supergirl to ward off those villains." Kala frowned.

"Let's give her some help." Arceus suggested.

"Agreed." Kala replied.

Shadow Wolf struggled at first, and the Volcano Twins soon stepped in to help her out since she was strong, but not that strong. At least, not yet, she was still in training after all. "Thanks, Babe." The goddaughter of the Dark Knight panted.

"Hey, you helped me, and now it's my turn to help you." Kala replied.

"How so?" Shadow Wolf asked. "You gonna use some lava to melt these guys into incineration?"

"Nah, just use some killer moves." Arceus replied.

"That's how you taught me to fight." Kala added.

"I just can't believe I'm not strong enough for all of these guys." Shadow Wolf groaned.

"Hey, it's okay, you're still training." Kala soothed.

"I guess..." Shadow Wolf said. "But don't think I'm weak!"

"I don't..." Kala promised. "Right, Arceus."

"Right, sis..." Arceus replied. "We're all still learning. I mean, Pele told us that when we get into more serious training, we'll meet a guy named Tiki Torch who is a member of The Justice Friends."

"I guess so..." Shadow Wolf said before smirking. "What are we waiting for? Let's go kick some bad guy ass!"

"Yeah!" Kala and Arceus jeered.

The villains that fell off soon came back for the three teenaged superheroes.

"In the stomach or in the face?" Kala glared.

"A little girl thinks that she can fight all of us? " A villain laughed. "Well, go back to your teenage gossip or shopping, or whatever it is teenage girls do."

Kala narrowed her eyes and lifted the villain up in the air by his collar. The villain yelped and struggled.

"You must be Ra's al Ghul..." Kala said as she lifted him up. "I've heard some stories about you from Shadow Wolf."

"So, you've heard of me," Ra's al Ghul chuckled. "I'm quite honored."

"I don't take kindly to you," Kala narrowed her eyes. "I'm afraid I'll have to take care of you, and by that, I mean rough handling, while my hatred for villains like you burns hotter and more scalding that of the magnum lava in the deepest volcanoes in all of the Hawaiian Islands."

"Is this going to hurt?" Ra's al Ghul asked.

"Big time." Kala replied.

"Suddenly, I don't feel so good, could you put me back down?" Ra's Al Ghul asked.

Kala soon spun him around and threw him all over, hitting his head on the ground repeatedly times like in a cartoon superhero show with slapstick like Darkwing Duck.

"Granddad, you ran over another stop sign..." Ra's al Ghul groaned.

Kala spun Ra's Al Ghul one last time and soon tossed him aside which made some of the other villains fall off of the Mystery Machine. Arceus then began to do the same thing while Batman and Shadow Wolf beat up the villains coming toward them.

"So, like, we have to jump from a moving car?" Shaggy began.

"To another moving car?" Paulina concluded.

Jayna opened the door and jumped down on the passenger seat of the Batmobile. "Come on, guys." She then told the others.

Fred looked around nervously before he soon jumped out first. Scooby then came with him.

"Oh, I don't know if I can do this..." Brianna trembled. "I'm a little scared."

Trent scooped his girlfriend up in his arms.

"Oh, my~..." Brianna blushed.

Trent smiled to her and soon jumped with her to the Batmobile. Daphne who had Gleek in her arms, and jumped down next as well as Courtney.

"Come on, Paulina." Zan told his girlfriend.

"What if I don't make it?!" Paulina asked.

"You will, I promise!" Zan told her.

Paulina bit her lip and hesitated for a minute.

"You can do this," Zan told her. "We will make it."

Paulina squeezed her eyes shut and she soon jumped. Zan looked hopeful that she would make it across. Paulina looked down and screamed, worried that she would fall, but Zan soon caught her from falling.

"Wow, thanks, "Paulina gasped. "You saved my life."

"Of course." Zan smiled to her.

"Velma! Shaggy! Hurry!" Brianna called out.

Shaggy and Velma felt nervous, the van's tire soon hit a bump in the road which sent them both flying against the Batmobile. Fred caught Velma in his arms and Scooby caught Shaggy by his shirt collar. After finishing the last villain, Batman, Shadow Wolf, and the Volcano Twins jumped in the Batmobile as well. Batman came to the steering wheel and soon drove them away from the Mystery Machine.

"Oops!" Kala squeaked as she felt into her girlfriend's lap. "Sorry."

"No, you're not." Shadow Wolf teased with a smirk.

"You're right, I'm not," Kala admitted with a giggle. "This is very comfortable."

"All right, but take it easy a little, keep it PG." Shadow Wolf said.

"Listen to Shadow Wolf, Kala." Batman added.

"Yes, sir." Kala replied.

"We'll have fun later." Shadow Wolf whispered into Kala's ear.

Kala giggled to that. The Joker continued to drive after the Mystery Machine as it drove itself down the road before it soon hit a metal bar and went flying off the edge of the road before crashing.

"We lose more Mystery Machines that way." Daphne sighed.

Martian Manhunter soon came in front of them from the road and they all gasped in shock and fear. They tried to escape, but then Martian Manhunter grabbed the Batmobile. 

"Stop this, Batman, before you go down in flames." Martian Manhunter warned.

"You first." Batman said before pushing the Martian Failsafe button.

This sent out a box of cookies for Martian Manhunter who happily grabbed them, allowing the Batmobile to drive off.

"Why couldn't he had been as nice and generous as Starfire?" Kala pouted.

They drove on the train tracks and saw Plastic Man, blocking their way. "Sorry, Bats, end of the line." 

Everyone screamed as they saw the train headed towards them, but Batman pressed a button and rockets appeared in the back of the Batmobile and flew up to top of the train and dropped down to the ground and continued to drive off.

Meanwhile with the villains...

"Oh, curses!" The Penguin growled at the beat up Mystery Machine. "The Bat-Winged Boob and those beatniks have blown belfry!"

"But as car chases go, it was a gas!" The Joker laughed.

"Ugh... I need new friends..." The Penguin face-palmed him.

"Well, look who we have here?" Black Canary's voice called.

The villains turned around and then saw the other heroes.

"Whoopsies." The Joker said.

"New plan: let's bash some bad guys." Plastic Man suggested.

"I'm down." Black Canary agreed.

The adult heroes then began to beat up the villains.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sorry for tight squeeze," Batman told his passengers. "We're almost there."

"It's all good; except for the Baterang I think I'm sitting on." Shaggy winced.

"Try not to shift your weight then," Batman warned. "Could be an exploding one."

Shaggy and Scooby gulped nervously to that.

"Where are we headed, Batman?" Zan asked.

"Someplace we can lie low until we can clear your names." Batman replied.

"And yours and Shadow Wolf's," Velma added. "By helping us, you've become fugitives yourselves."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Shadow Wolf muttered.

"Oh, don't remind me." Batman said to Shadow Wolf before a rock opened up to reveal a secret door.

Everyone looked around and they were soon drove into the Bat Cave.

"Jinkies!" Velma beamed. "We're in the Bat Cave?!"

"As in the actual Bat Cave?" Daphne added. 

"Based on the bat guano I just stepped in, I'd say yes." Velma groaned.

"Maybe that was Ace the Bat Hound." Paulina smirked innocently.

"Wow!" Courtney gasped. "This place is amazing!"

"I know, right?!" Velma agreed.

Shaggy stood up before plucking the Baterang away from his pants, and tossed it away. "Better."

KABOOM!

"Uh, oops..." Shaggy nervously said to Shadow Wolf and Batman.

Batman and Shadow Wolf just gave him a annoyed look.

"We have some investigating to do," Batman told his guests. "Please, make yourselves at home."

"Like, it definitely has the whole cave thing going for it, but the giant penny and dino don't exactly scream 'Bat'." Shaggy commented.

"You have a point, Shaggy, but check this out." Paulina said as she saw a glass case filled with costumes inside.

"Wow!" Fred gasped. "Batman's first uniform!"

"And Robin: The Boy Wonder." Velma added.

"Batgirl's got the cutest cape ever~" Daphne smiled.

"Like, those flashy threads can only be Nightwing's." Shaggy commented.

"And this belongs to Batwoman." Courtney said as she found a gray uniform with a cape and utility belt.

"This must belong to the Red Hood." Trent said as he found a uniform that was a black suit with a brown jacket and a red face mask.

"Look, Scoob," Shaggy found Ace the Bat Hound's uniform. "Who knew Batman had a dog?"

"I did." Scooby giggled.

"I told you guys, it's Ace the Bat Hound!" Paulina smiled. "These are all Batman's sidekicks!...Except maybe Shadow Wolf of course."

"Former sidekicks." Batman corrected as he typed on his computer.

A news theme was then heard playing.

"There, The Press Report." Jayna noticed.

"Detective Bullock, you can't actually believe Mystery Incorporated is behind these crimes." A man said.

"This all started right after they arrived in Gotham!" Bullock defended. "This time, we got it all on camera."

This made the others gasp in shock and dismay. The camera shows Shaggy stealing two tubes. 

"Norville Rogers, better known by his gang as Shaggy." Bullock told the people.

"Shaggy?!" Everyone else gasped.

"Norville..." Shadow Wolf chuckled under her breath.

"There you have it, folks, undeniable proof that Mystery Incorporated is guilty of--" A female voice said only to be muted.

"He really has his trademark slouch." Fred commented.

"And his tooth pick arms." Daphne added.

"And his soulless beady eyes." Scooby even agreed.

"Like, okay, we get the picture!" Shaggy glared. "But it's not me!"

"Of course not; there's no possible way that's Shaggy," Velma defended. "He walked right past a box of donuts."

"You don't suppose that Detective Bullock and his men could be...?" Fred was about to suggest.

"No, stay here," Batman told him. "It's too dangerous for you kids to be out on the street."

"Where are you going?" Brianna asked him.

"Back to where this all started: Milo's lab," Batman replied. "Something about that event still doesn't add up."

"So, let's go--" Shadow Wolf said, about to join him.

"No, you need to stay here too." Batman told her. 

"But why?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"I don't want anything to happen to you just like Leo Scarlet." Batman replied.

"You mean we have to stay holed up in this cave without sustenance?" Shaggy asked.

"Or anything to eat?!" Scooby added. 

"There's a supply of food in the--" Batman was about to say, but once the word 'food' was brought up, Shaggy and Scooby dashed off. "The Bat Dehydrator."

Unfortunately, it had been shrunk.

"It's been shrunk!" Shaggy cried out. "What horrific device could do this to food?"

"It's evil!" Scooby added. "Evil, I tell you!"

"It's a food dehydrator, take it or leave it." Shadow Wolf told the cowardly duo.

"She's right; it allows me to eat hydroponic meals to go." Batman said before eating the tiny steak.

The cowardly duo then took the food and ate it. 

"It's like eating a full course meal." Shaggy smiled.

"In one moisture free bite." Scooby added.

"Just don't end up like that gum kid from Willy Wonka." Courtney warned.

"Ugh... I've never eaten so little, and yet feel so full." Shaggy groaned.

"Oh, instant gluttony." Scooby added.

Batman rolled his eyes and then walked toward the Batmobile.

"But Batman, we want to help." Jayna told him.

"This mud isn't made into the area," Batman said as he brought something out and Velma soon caught it. "Find out where it came from."

"You're letting me use the Bat Lab?!" Velma gasped. 

"Of course, we are partners after all," Batman smiled before getting into his car. "Shadow Wolf, you're in charge."

"You got it, Bats," Shadow Wolf saluted. "And be careful."

"Don't worry, I will." Batman replied before he drove out of the Bat Cave.

"Jinkies!" Velma gushed.

"What does that word even mean?" Jayna wondered while Arceus just shrugged.

"It sounds like some kind of breakfast cereal." Courtney replied.

Shadow Wolf soon went to sit down. "I sure hope he'll be all right on his own." she then muttered to herself about Batman going off on his own, even without her this time.

Kala went over and hugged her girlfriend as comfortingly as she can. "It's going to be okay, I'm sure he's going to be fine." she soothed.

"He usually is..." Shadow Wolf admitted. "I mean, he has to be when I can't be there with him."

"You look tense." Kala observed.

"I always am, Babe, I..." Shadow Wolf replied until she then looked relaxed as Kala gave her a shoulder rub.

"You shouldn't worry so much, it'll make you sick..." Kala soothed. "My Uncle Tito always said 'The Ancient Hawaiians used to say, don't worry, be happy'."

"I think that's a Bob Marley song." Shadow Wolf smirked.

"How are you feeling now?" Kala asked.

"Back rub, please." Shadow Wolf replied.

Kala nodded and continued the back rub to relax Shadow Wolf.

"Oh, yeah... Yeah... That's so much better..." Shadow Wolf relaxed before she soon whined like a wolf pup.

"Did you just whine like a wolf pup?" Kala squealed. "That's so adorable!"

"Shut up!" Shadow Wolf covered her face as she blushed with a smirk.

"You did, that's so adorable!" Kala replied. "Come on, do it again!"

"No!" Shadow Wolf covered her face shyly.

"Pretty please for your Pineapple Princess?" Kala pouted.

"I can't just do it because you asked me, it just happens..." Shadow Wolf shrugged.

"Aw, man," Kala then pouted out of defeat. "It sounded so adorable when you did that."

"Sorry, it's just something that happens, I don't know what to tell you, you can try again." Shadow Wolf shrugged.

Kala gave Shadow Wolf another back rub so that she would hear the whine noise again, and soon enough, she did. "That is the most adorable noise I've ever heard!" she then beamed.

"Stop it," Shadow Wolf muttered while blushing. "You're gonna make me sound like a puppy."

"But it's really adorable though!" Kala defended. "Just like a wolf pup... That's so adorable."

Shadow Wolf just sighed and shook her head. Trent and Brianna passed by with chuckles toward Kala and Shadow Wolf.

"What are you laughing at?" Shadow Wolf gave them a death glare.

"Oh, nothing." Trent and Brianna replied innocently.

"I'll show you nothing..." Shadow Wolf threatened as she shook her fist.

Trent and Brianna covered their mouths, but still snickered. Shadow Wolf just rolled her eyes.

"So, um, Batman had a dog, huh?" Trent asked as he looked to the display case of Ace the Bat Hound.

"Sure did." Shadow Wolf replied.

"What ever happened to him?" Brianna asked.

"Long story..." Shadow Wolf replied.

"Oh, man, he's not dead, is he?" Brianna grimaced.

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing like that," Shadow Wolf chuckled. "He's actually with The Dog Star Patrol."

"Dog Star Patrol?" Trent repeated. "I heard about those guys; I think that Krypto the Superdog is also a member."

"He is," Shadow Wolf replied. "I always saw it as The Justice League for dogs."

Velma took some of the clay and put it underneath the microscope. "Now to see if I can identify the soil from this foot print." she then said to herself.

Once her back was turned, the soil seemed to slither away, almost as if it were alive like Flubber. When she turned around, she noticed that the soil went back to the foot print.

"Oh, okay, that was weird..." Velma said before she turned around and the soil ran off. "Guys? Something strange... Is going on..."

The soil soon morphed into a monster which made her scream and run off.

"Jeepers! The mud's alive!" Daphne gasped before ducking as the monster threw sludge toward her. "But how?!"

"Who cares?" Courtney replied. "Let's get out of here!"

Gleek yelped and ran away with the girls, running past Shaggy and Scooby who screamed and ran away as well. 

"So, like, we're in a battle with possessed dirt?" Shaggy asked.

"Clearly, the chemicals in the stolen isotope spilled into the ground resulting in stimulation of the silicon particals which--" Velma tried to explain before giving up. "Ah, who am I kidding? There's no rational explanation for this!"

"I don't think even Mary and Ellody could crack this one." Jayna said to Velma.

"Or the Test twins." Zan added.

"Probably not even Dexter." Trent agreed.

"What the--?" Shadow Wolf asked. "What's going on?!"

"A mud monster is chasing us!" Daphne told her. "Help!"

"So, like, we're in a battle with possessed dirt?!" Shaggy asked.

"Yes!" Paulina replied. "Keep running!"

"This mud looks familiar, though I can't pinpoint it." Shadow Wolf said to herself in deep thought.

The monster was then throwing mud at the group.

"It must be linked to the case somehow." Fred hunched.

"You think?" Scooby replied.

The monster snarled as it chased them.

"We need Batman!" Jayna cried out.

"Oh, I hope that he's doing okay." Paulina hoped.

"Me too." Courtney agreed.

Meanwhile, Batman woke up tied up with Aquaman.

"Awaken, Batman," The Crimson Cloak demanded. "You wouldn't want to miss the final moments of your life."

"Leo, listen to me, I--" Batman tried to explain.

"Leo is gone, there is only The Crimson Cloak!" The Crimson Cloak snarled.

"I'm sorry," Batman told him. "Let me help you."

"Too late," The Crimson Cloak replied. "You didn't save me, and no one will save you, behold, I have prepared what you destroyed." He then pulled down a lever.

The machine was then turning on, causing Aquaman to wake up, looking at the Dark Knight then at The Crimson Cloak who was groaning in pain for some reason. 

"Suffering sand dollars!" Aquaman exclaimed. "I know you're a ghost, but pull yourself together!"

"Great Scott, that's it!" Batman added. "How could I not had known?"

Back with the others...

A lot of the others hid away and shivered nervously from the mud monster.

"Fred!" Daphne and Velma shook their leader. "Plan?!"

"Okay, okay," Fred replied. "Shag? Scoob? You're--"

"The bait?" Shaggy and Scooby replied in deadpan. "Shocker."

The mud then dripped onto their heads. Shaggy and Scooby screamed at that before jumping up in the air and running off. The mud monster then chased after them until it then ended up in the dehydrator. 

"Turn the dehydrator on!" Trent called out.

Courtney pulled down the lever and the mud monster was shrinking down, turning into dust.

"It's only dust." Kala said.

"This is all starting to make sense now." Paulina stated.

"It is?" Zan asked her.

"Yeah, think about it," Shadow Wolf replied before going to the computer and typed on it before she pressed a button and showed a picture of the villain she had in mind. "There's only one villain who could be responsible for this; watch this."

"No way!" Arceus replied.

"I don't believe it." Trent added.

"Believe it," Velma replied. "We've got to warn Batman!"

Shadow Wolf pushed a button to contact her godfather. "Batman? You there?" She then tried to call out.

The Crimson Cloak came on the screen before covering it.

"He's been captured," Kala frowned. "We have to help!"

"How?" Shaggy replied. "We're wanted by every police officer, villain, and superhero in Gotham."

"Hmm..." Fred hummed in thought.

"What is it, Fred?" Jayna asked.

"Plan B and the B is for Bat." Fred told the others as he took a look at the costumes.

"Groovy." Daphne replied.

"I call the Batwoman outfit!" Courtney called out. "Uh, unless you want it, Jayna?"

"You can wear it; I have my own costume." Jayna told her.

"I'm glad you see it my way." Courtney replied innocently.

Jayna rolled her eyes while shaking her head before looking around. "Come on, Zan, it's Wonder Twins time." She then called out to her twin brother.

"That's right." Zan replied.

"Wonder Twins' powers activate!" Jayna and Zan proclaimed in unison before they changed from their civilian outfits into their superhero uniforms.

"Magic Winx!" Paulina called out and she soon changed into her Winx form.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Trent, and Courtney grabbed the Bat Family's outfits while Brianna pulled out her mother's costume which was a black bodysuit with white stripe down the middle, purple gloves, purple boots, a utility belt with different weapons, including a crossbow, a black and white cape, and a purple mask. Trent blushed to Brianna's outfit.

"This doesn't make my butt look big, does it?" Brianna asked as she checked herself out.

Trent soon babbled and suddenly fainted.

"Uh, Trent?" Brianna called.

"Great..." Shadow Wolf deadpanned. "Elvis is a fainter."

Paulina snapped her fingers as a bucket of water splashed on Trent's face.

"Huh?" Trent asked. "What happened."

"You fainted." Paulina replied.

"Heh, sorry, guys," Trent smiled sheepishly. "It's just that Brianna looked kinda hot in that costume."

Everyone slightly rolled their eyes and got ready. Fred wore Batman's first uniform, Daphne wore the Batgirl outfit, Velma wore the Robin outfit, Courtney wore the Batwoman outfit, Brianna wore the Huntress outfit, Trent wore the Red Hood outfit, Shaggy wore the Nightwing outfit, and Scooby wore Ace the Bat Hound's outfit.

"All right, guys, let's go, but I'm leading." Shadow Wolf told the others.

"Sure," Fred replied. "No objections."

"That's what I like to hear." Shadow Wolf crossed her arms in satisfaction.

"Wouldn't be the first time Aquaman was saved by amateur heroes," Arceus commented. "I heard that he and Wonder Woman were being held hostage by the Legion of Doom once and they were saved by the Powerpuff Girls."

"Yeah, I remember that," Jayna replied. "Wonder Woman told us and the other Super Friends all about that."

"It was kinda funny to hear about." Zan chuckled.

"What are we waiting for?" Shadow Wolf replied. "Let's go!"

"We're coming!" The others agreed.

Everyone then went out of the Bat Cave to rescue The Dark Knight.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, the Crimson Cloak was typing on a computer while Batman and Aquaman were finding a way to get loose.

"Aquaman, keep him distracted." Batman decided.

"Will do, old chum," Aquaman smirked. "I'll masterly misdirect that maleficent miscreant. Hey there, buddy!" He then called out to the Crimson Cloak. "Let's not be too hasty with those buttons! After all, theft is one thing, but this... I mean, I've taught my young Aqua Girl a thing or two with her little friends."

"No loose ends." The Crimson Cloak replied.

"Ah, yes, loose ends that reminds me of the time Mera made her famous squid entrail casserole," Aquaman continued. "Ah, unfortunately, the squid had gone bad, and--"

"Ah, ah, ah!" The Crimson Cloak glared as he saw what Batman was doing and wrapped tendrils around his arm. "No tricks, Dark Knight! And now, dear Batman, it's your turn to be scattered everywhere," he then turned on the machine. "And so, ends the world's greatest detective!"

Batman and Aquaman looked in suspense.

"And what's left of Gotham City will be trailed to the Underworld's into pieces!" The Crimson Cloak told Batman.

Then suddenly, a Baterang hit the lever, turning the machine off and The Crimson Cloak looked above and saw a shadow. 

"What?!"

"Desist with this depraved distention you diabolical despot!" Shadow Wolf called out.

Everyone else then came out from the shadows to show their new superhero costumes.

"The Bat Gang has arrived!" Shadow Wolf glared at the Crimson Cloak.

"Prepare to face The Members of Justice!" The others told the Crimson Cloak.

"Like, um, what's next?" Shaggy asked.

The Volcano twins, Shadow Wolf, and Paulina flew down while Fred, Daphne, Velma, Brianna, Trent, Scooby, Zan, Jayna, and Gleek used to grappling hooks to get down while Courtney and Shaggy look at each other in fear.

"I hope we can make it." Courtney hoped.

"Oh, how hard could it be?" Shaggy smiled to her.

Courtney groaned as she knew this was going to end badly somehow. Courtney and Shaggy took out their grappling hooks and managed to get down there safely, even though Shaggy went the wrong way.

"Outrageous!" Aquaman called out. "Now that's what I call an entrance!"

"More distractions!" The Crimson Cloak snarled and he then turned into Bat Villains such as The Joker, The Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Two-Face, Seductive Cat, and Mistress Python.

"Jeepers!" Daphne gasped. "He's turned into Bat Villains!"

"And he made them way uglier than they already are." Shadow Wolf grimaced.

"What do we do now?" Trent asked.

"RUN!" Scooby told him.

"Why not?" Shadow Wolf deadpanned.

Mystery Inc then ran away from the Bat Villains. 

"Well, looks like it's up to us." Shadow Wolf said.

Kala and Arceus came beside Shadow Wolf. Of course, Seductive Cat and Mistress Python came toward the two.

"Wait, wait, wait," Arceus said. "This is going against my moral code: I can't hit girls."

"You wimps and not hitting girls," Shadow Wolf deadpanned. "It's okay if they deserve it!"

"But I can't!" Arceus replied.

"Hey, Batman fights against Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, and they're both girls." Shadow Wolf reminded.

"That's Batman though, I said it was my code." Arceus replied.

"Danny Phantom fights girls too," Shadow Wolf continued. "Such as Ember McLain, Kitty, Desiree, Penelope Spectra, and even the Lunch Lady."

"What's the point of this conversation?" Arceus asked Shadow Wolf. "I told you it's what I believe in."

"What about that time in school when you fought Heather and Lee Kanker?" Shadow Wolf replied.

"Uh, well..." Arceus stammered.

"Just do it, okay?" Shadow Wolf asked. "If you don't, then I'll do it. Man, you're so sensitive all the time."

"Okay! Okay!" Arceus gave in. "I'll fight them, just don't tell anyone in school, okay?"

"Deal." Shadow Wolf replied.

Arceus then came up in front of Seductive Cat and Mistress Python to fight against them, even though he didn't like to fight girls since he didn't think it was gentleman-like.

"That's more like it." Shadow Wolf smirked.

"Heeeelp!" Courtney cried out as she was being chased by Shadow Wolf.

"I'm not helping her." Shadow Wolf rolled her eyes since she didn't like Courtney.

"We can't go against the superhero code!" Kala reminded her.

"There's a code?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"You of all people should know that," Kala told her. "We save all innocent bystanders, even if some of them are pains in the butt."

"But it's Courtney Garcia!" Shadow Wolf defended. "Nobody likes her!"

"She doesn't deserve to be killed." Kala narrowed her eyes.

"You just told me to hurt these girls and that's against my own moral code, you're a superhero, and she needs your help," Arceus told Shadow Wolf. "I know she's a pain, sometimes I even wish she'd get kicked out of our school, but we have to help her."

"Fine, you guys win, I'll help her out." Shadow Wolf groaned out of defeat.

Kala and Arceus smiled to this.

"After all, she doesn't know who I am..." Shadow Wolf muttered before she then dashed as Courtney ran for her life only to be backed up in a corner against Poison Ivy.

"Stay away from me, please!" Courtney begged. "I'm a CIT!"

Poison Ivy just roared in her face. Courtney then screamed while hugging herself in fear. Shadow Wolf suddenly jumped and kicked down Poison Ivy flat on the ground while Courtney looked scared to death.

"Hey, are you okay?" The goddaughter of the Dark Knight asked the CIT.

Courtney looked up with a gasp. "It's you!"

"Yeah, yeah, you can have my autograph later." Shadow Wolf rolled her eyes, unable to control her disgust of Courtney.

Kala jumped in front of Fred and Daphne who were being chased by Two-Face and The Joker. "Not so fast!"

"Um, how long will it take for you guys to beat up those bad guys?" Courtney asked. "I mean, I could do it myself, but I just wanna see how strong you all are."

Shadow Wolf rolled her eyes to that. "Let me just put it basic: don't make any plans for Summer Vacation." she then muttered.

"Why?" Courtney asked.

"I'll eat you for dinner, Crazy-In-Training." Shadow Wolf muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Courtney asked.

"Just shut up and let the heroes do the work." Shadow Wolf told her.

"Man, you're grouchy for a superhero." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Bad mood," Shadow Wolf replied. "I haven't eaten anyone for dinner."

"Uh, did you say anyone or anything?" Courtney asked nervously about that wording.

"I said anyone!" Shadow Wolf replied. "I'm a werewolf!"

"A werewolf?!" Courtney yelped.

"3, 2, 1..." Shadow Wolf cued.

Courtney screamed.

"My name is Shadow Wolf, what did you think I was, some kind of unicorn?" Shadow Wolf deadpanned.

"What's next?" Courtney replied. "You're a demon too?"

Shadow Wolf merely grinned in response.

"I don't like that face." Courtney groaned.

"Well, get used to it," Shadow Wolf scoffed. "Little Miss Crazy-In-Training."

Up in the sky, soon enough, the clouds moved away from the full moon. Shadow Wolf grinned as she was looking at the full moon.

"Oh, no." Courtney looked worried because she knew that meant only one thing.

"Yes." Shadow Wolf said.

"Are you going to kill me?" Courtney asked. "You're a superhero, you shouldn't kill me!"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you.... Yet." Shadow Wolf said.

"What?!" Courtney cried.

Shadow Wolf just laughed and walked away. "Kidding."

"You better be..." Courtney said before shivering a slight chill down her spine.

"Or am I?" Shadow Wolf smirked again.

"Knock it off!" Courtney complained. "I could be big and bad too like you if I was a brute."

"Well, you're not, so there." Shadow Wolf replied.

Courtney glared slightly. 

"Don't look at me like that," Shadow Wolf huffed. "I could've let you die, but I saved your ass, you could at least be thankful."

"Well, thank you for saving my life." Courtney soon said.

"Don't mention it." Shadow Wolf muttered again.

"Like, isn't someone supposed to say 'Holy Something' right about now?" Shaggy asked, referencing Robin in the 1960's Batman series.

"Uh... Holy, we're surrounded by Bat Villains, Batman!" Velma tried out.

"Not quite..." Daphne told her. "Try.... 'Holy Custer's Last Stand, Batman'!"

"How are you so good at this?" Velma deadpanned.

"So, what do we do now?!" Courtney asked.

"This! NOW!" Fred called out before they suddenly all dropped smoke bombs.

Some of them then flew up while the others used their grappling hooks. The Bat villains were all meshed together like a giant red blob before becoming The Crimson Cloak again. 

"Have a taste of the Bat Dehydrator!" Fred smirked before using the nozzle against The Crimson Cloak as they were all up on the rafters.

The Crimson Cloak was soon shrinking down and then turned into dust.

"We did it!" Trent cheered.

"He's like Plasmus." Shadow Wolf muttered, based on the villains Raven told her about besides the H.I.V.E. Academy.

The cops and the adult heroes then arrived at the scene, cleaning up the dust that was The Crimson Cloak. 

"There we go, good job, guys, make sure you get every grain." Bullock told the others.

"Looks like we missed the party." Plastic Man said.

"We all did," Question said as he dusted himself clean. "Took me a while to dig myself out from under all that rubble."

A man in a hazmat suit soon came to the others with the contents of The Crimson Cloak.

"Now for the unmasking," Fred said firmly. "Only, there's no mask to pull off this time."

"Allow me for I know who The Crimson Cloak really is," Shadow Wolf replied before she put a drop of water to reveal the villain. "The Crimson Cloak is actually.... Clayface."

"His real name is Basil Karlo." Jayna added.

"An actor who transformed into living clay and can mold himself into anything." Brianna added.

"Or anyone." Kala concluded.

"That's why my telepathy didn't pick him up," Martian Manhunter muttered. "But for what motive?"

"I picked up a corrosive bacteria strain, my body was breaking down," Clayface revealed. "Getting harder to maintain my shape; it was easier to split into several parts."

"Been there, done that." Martian Manhunter and Plastic Man muttered in unison.

"I'm sure Elastigirl could relate too." Kala commented.

"But how could a teleportation machine help?" Black Canary asked.

"I was offered a cure just another acting role, I guess all I had to do was help them by stealing the isotopes and framing you kids." Clayface replied.

"Help who?" Bullock demanded.

"The real culprits behind this entire plot: The Riddler and his new partner, The Mad Libber." Batman replied.

"The Riddler and The Mad Libber?!" The others asked Batman out of surprise.

"Once they had the machine, they would hand over a cure," Clayface replied. "I suppose they were just acting too."

"All right, guess you kids ain't guilty of anything," Bullock snarled. "'Cept maybe bad taste in fashions."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Sunshine Detective Valiant." Shadow Wolf muttered as Bullock soon went to take Clayface away.

Captain Hero soon suddenly came in.

"I figured you'd come over..." Brianna rolled her green eyes. "Action Girl's not here."

"I know, but I heard the Mad Libber was around here," Captain Hero replied. "I thought I could help since he's my arch nemesis!"

"How did you even know that he's escaped from Arkham Asylum?" Shadow Wolf deadpanned.

"I've been following you guys the entire time." Captain Hero smirked.

"Of course you have..." Arceus deadpanned.

"Well, hello there, beautiful, what's your name?" Captain Hero greeted.

"Kala of the Volcano Twins," Kala replied. "It's very nice to meet you."

"She's taken," Shadow Wolf scolded Captain Hero. "By me. No, you can't touch her or anything like that."

"Well, you sound familiar." Captain Hero muttered.

"Because this always happens whenever someone sees Kala that it's a tired cliche." Shadow Wolf rolled her eyes.

"He's just being polite." Kala defended Captain Hero.

"Yeah, right." Shadow Wolf scoffed.

"Okay, let's get this ball of mud back to Blackgate." Bullock demanded about Clayface.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Courtney frowned.

"I do too." Daphne admitted.

"He'll be fully rehydrated once he's securely behind bars." Batman told them.

"Now see here, old chap," Detective Chimp told him. "How could Riddler and Mad Libber cleverly orchestrate bits of him from Arkham when The Mad Libber usually has letters to Captain Hero and other superheroes with phallic undertones?"

"Because both of them were never at Arkham." Batman replied.

"Come again?" Zan replied.

"Jinkies!" Velma gasped.

"Wow!" Fred replied before looking lost. "...I don't understand."

"Outrageous!" Aquaman gasped.

"Okay, I'm completely confused." Black Canary muttered.

"Oh, no!" Jayna cried out.

"This is bad." Brianna frowned.

"Holy, Arkham, Batman!" Paulina cried out.

"Zoinks." Martian Manhunter said with a smirk before Shaggy gave him a look for stealing his catchphrase.

Martian Manhunter simply smirked to Shaggy for stealing his catchphrase.

"Batman to Arkham." Batman said as he brought out a cellular phone.

"Arkham here, Batman." A security guard answered the call.

Check inmates in Cell DC-140." Batman told him.

The security guard typed into his computer with a shrug. "The Riddler and The Mad Libber are still in their cell."

"Check again." Batman told him.

The security guard brought out the keys before going to check the cell in person and poked his night stick at the Riddler and The Mad Libber only for them both to dissolve into dust. "What?! Arkham to Batman, it's not the Riddler or the Mad Libber, it's--"

"A couple Clayface decoys." Batman sneered before hanging up.

"Then... Where are they?" Daphne asked.

"Closer than you think." Batman said before he grabbed the Question while Shadow Wolf grabbed Captain Hero. 

"What are you doing with my dad?!" Brianna cried out.

"I believe you kids are owed a true unmasking." Batman replied.

"But that's my dad!" Brianna cried out.

"I'm afraid it's not..." Batman replied before removing the masks to show The Riddler and the Mad Libber.

"THE RIDDLER AND THE MAD LIBBER?!" The others asked.

"Okay, now this is getting redundant." Plastic Man commented.

"Impressive," Black Canary replied. "How long were they posing as The Question and Captain Hero?"

"For the Question, ever since our fight at the bank." Batman narrowed his eyes.

"And as for the Captain Hero, his scent was funky almost like he wasn't him, then I saw a jet pack underneath the cape to make it look like he was flying in the air." Shadow Wolf added.

"So Clayface pretended to be The Riddler and Mad Libber." Fred said.

"Giving both of them to ambush The Question and Captain Hero." Daphne added.

"A perfect shell game!" Velma crossed her arms.

"Blazes!" Detective Chimp gasped. "How did you suss that out, good man?"

"I didn't, I was too distracted by the Crimson Cloak, and my own sense of failure," Batman replied. "It was Aquaman's keen observational skill that noticed Question's changed demeanor."

"What the what? Oh, right, of course," Aquaman asked before laughing. "Yes, old chum, don't mention it; we detectives have to stick together."

"Like, it feels weird that we didn't solve the crime or do the wrap-up even." Shaggy commented.

"Yeah, maybe you were right to begin with, Batman," Fred sulked. "We aren't ready for the Big Leagues."

"Don't say that, Fred!" Brianna told him. "Don't you remember when we were younger, and had that clubhouse as the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency when we were Cindy's age?"

"Actually, you've made more than earn your place on the Mystery Analysts Team." Shadow Wolf replied.

"She's right," Batman agreed. "I wouldn't have reopened or solved this case at all if it wouldn't for you meddling kids."

Velma smiled to that as she shook Batman's hand and Black Canary hugged Fred.

"Okay, you two," Batman said. "I think it's time to get back to your cell in Arkham."

"And to think we almost got away with--" The Riddler said before realizing something. "Oh, wait, we did get away with it."

"What are you talking about?" Kala asked.

"One last riddle," The Riddler smirked. "How is this moment like the end of a boxing match?"

"Because the gloves are off!" The Mad Libber answered.

The two villains broke their handcuffs and took off their disguises and ran away.

"After them!" Batman called out.

They soon ran into the building after The Riddler and The Mad Libber as they escaped.


	13. Chapter 13

When they came inside, they were of course surrounded by goons. 

"End of the line, you warped wordsmiths," Shadow Wolf glared. "You and your goons are outnumbered!"

"And return my dad!" Brianna demanded. 

"Well, we don't know where your precious daddy is, little girl." The Mad Libber laughed at her. 

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Brianna threatened.

"Yikes, Brianna!" Trent's eyes widened.

Brianna yelled out as sh charged toward the Riddler and the Mad Libber in a full rage because her father was just taken away from her.

"Goons? Help." The Riddler summoned.

The goons nodded to their bosses and went after Brianna, but the girl was fighting them to get to the two villains. She did a lot of moves that she knew from her mother, the original Huntress, and from what she had seen her sister Cybersix do in the past.

"The game has just begun, you should know that the answer to my riddle is an even bigger one." The Riddler quoted.

A vortex was then brought back from the older days of Batman with the original Shadow Wolf which was Laurie Elliot, Jo's mother.

"With this device, we can riddle your precious city into oblivion!" The Mad Libber threatened.

"It can vaporize entire sections of Gotham; I need only pick a target, press a button, and zap! It vanishes forever!" The Riddler added with a laugh.

"Oh, what do we do?" Arceus panicked like Courage the Cowardly Dog. "What do we do?!"

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" Kala told her brother.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Arceus told her. "I'm not panicking!"

"Yes, you are." Kala muttered.

"No, I'm not, see?!" Arceus replied only for his left eye to twitch.

"First up... Say goodbye to City Hall!" The Mad Libber said as he typed onto a computer.

"You can't crush City Hall!" Shadow Wolf told the villains.

"Riddle me this: What just hit you?" A voice asked before the villains were suddenly punched in the face together. "Answer: The Question and Captain Hero!"

"Dad!" Brianna cried out.

"Oh, Brianna, thank goodness you're safe," Question told his civilian daughter. "You look just like your mother."

Brianna jumped in the air and landed in front of the machine and goes over and hugs her dad.

"We'll take it from here." Trent told Brianna.

"Thanks, Trent, you're the best." Brianna smiled.

"Beautiful." Captain Hero said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

The goons were upset about their bosses being defeated and went after the heroes. Black Canary began with a sonic scream. Plastic Man punched two goons right out. Aquaman even grabbed a few goons in his arm before punching another one and stepping on another.

"All right, who wants to hear some rock and roll?!" Trent called out before pressing his guitar strings which made sound waves come out and attack the goons.

The goons growled and then went over to The Volcano Twins. Kala and Arceus brought out their scepters and shot lava at the goons.

"Yeow!" The goons cried out. "Lava! Lava, help!"

Kala grinned and nodded as both of the Volcano Twins go up to the goons and changed into their lava form and roared in their faces. The goons all screamed like the cowards they were before running for their lives. The Mad Libber groaned while rubbing his head and looked up and saw the Volcano Twins in their lava form. Kala and Arceus then used their lavabending to shoot some at The Mad Libber.

"Exclamation!" The Mad Libber cried out. "My noun!"

"Question, lower the shield!" Batman commanded.

Question went over to the level and tried to pull down the lever. "It's not working!" he struggled.

The shield got stronger and cars were being lifted like it was a tornado.

"We need to shut it down!" Fred cried out.

"I'm afraid it's on a chain reaction," Martian Manhunter said. "It cannot be stopped."

"Batman, you'll have to destroy it!" Paulina cried out.

"It's the only way!" Courtney added.

Batman soon brought out a tool to destroy the shield with. Scooby looked around as a voice was heard.

"That voice..." Batman muttered. "How could I still be hearing it?"

"I don't hear anything." Zan said.

"Me neither." Jayna added.

"I heard it." Scooby said.

"You did?" Batman asked him.

"And saw it." Scooby nodded.

Inside of the vortex, something came out which looked like a man.

"Bangers and Mash!" Detective Chimp cried out. "It looks like a man!"

"I know who it is," Batman told the others before going up with his grappling hook. "We need to reverse the polarity!" 

"Batman, be careful." Shadow Wolf whispered in concern for her godfather.

"Impossible!" Martian Manhunter gasped. "It's too late, Batman."

"It's not impossible!" Velma said as she was at the controls. "I can help! Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Detective Chimp, flip every other relay to reverse the phasers!"

"I just want to say, this really tingles, and not in a good way." Plastic Man said as he wrapped himself around the machine.

Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, and Detective Chimp came to the controls. Aquaman then used his trident for some help. Fred, Daphne, and Shaggy then pushed up the levers. 

"I have to help!" Shadow Wolf said.

"It's too dangerous." Batman warned her.

Shadow Wolf didn't listen to her and just kept going toward Batman to help him.

"Batman..." The eerie man's voice called.

The Dark Knight put his hand inside of the vortex to get the man that was inside.

"Can't... Get... Leverage!" Batman struggled. "Shadow Wolf, what are you doing?!"

"Helping you, what do you think?" Shadow Wolf scoffed.

"You're just a teenager, I can't risk it if you get hurt or killed." Batman warned his goddaughter.

"Well, it's a risk I gotta take," Shadow Wolf told him. "I can't lose another family member."

"Then Justine is going to lose someone someone she loves the most besides her brother." Batman told her.

"I won't get killed, this is me we're talking about." Shadow Wolf reminded Batman.

Kala looked above and saw Batman and Shadow Wolf almost going into the vortex. "I gotta help them!" she then said.

"Sis, wait!" Arceus cried out. 

Kala didn't listen to him either and soon went off.

"Why don't people ever listen when they could get themselves killed?" Arceus sighed.

"We're slipping!" Shadow Wolf yelped.

"Shadow Wolf!" Kala cried out and soon grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

"Babe, what are you doing here?!" Shadow Wolf asked.

"Helping you!" Kala told her.

"You could get hurt!" Shadow Wolf told her.

"Didn't I just cover that?" Batman deadpanned.

"Don't care at this moment!" Kala told Shadow Wolf.

A familiar blue tail then wrapped around her arms and the cowardly Great Dane grabbed the blue monkey's cape as well. 

"Gleek! Scooby!" Kala called out.

"Hang on!" Shadow Wolf told everyone.

Everyone else did their best to hang on as there was a lot of pressure.

"Hurry!" Paulina cried out. "It's about to overload!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Courtney yelped.


	14. Chapter 14

Batman struggled and strained as he did his best to reach out for Scooby and Gleek.

"Something is coming out!" Kala called out.

Batman pulled out a man from the vortex then the machine stopped and everyone surrounded them.

"Batman?" Zan asked.

"Is he okay?" Jayna looked worried.

"Sis, are you okay?" Arceus asked his twin before he saw a cloak wrapped around both Kala and Shadow Wolf and the two seemed to be hugging each other, and they groaned from the impact.

Scooby laughed since he was okay and Gleek came toward Zan and Jayna.

"That wasn't too bad..." Shadow Wolf smiled weakly. 

"Yeah, could've been worse." Kala added.

"Gleek!" Jayna called out. "Oh, we were so worried about you."

"Glad that you're safe, buddy." Zan added.

Shadow Wolf saw The Dark Knight lying next to a man who was looking for years: Leo Scarlet.

"I-I'm alive?" The weary man asked.

"Leo Scarlet, welcome home." Batman smiled.

"I have to admit I'm surprised he didn't end up being the bad guy." Brianna said about Leo.

"Same here." Trent agreed based on what they knew about Batman's history.

An ambulance soon came to take proper care of Leo since he needed medical attention.

"Your first encounter with the machine put you in tune with the teleporter's frequency." Velma began.

"But only when you were near the isotopes used in the original device." Martian Manhunter added.

"That's why I kept hearing him at the crime scenes." Batman deduced.

"There you are." An older man walked over.

"Professor Scarlet." Batman looked over. 

"Thank you, Caped Crusader, for saving my son," Professor Scarlet smiled before shaking Batman's hand in gratitude. "I just wish my old friend Charlie Tartovosky could see this, but he's long retired."

"I can't give you back the years you've lost, but I'm sure you have many more ahead." Batman told the reunited father and son.

The Scarlet family got in the car and drove off.

"So, Bats, how does it feel to have your unsolved case finally solved?" Black Canary asked.

"It feels... Good," Batman smiled. "But I couldn't have done it without my friends, especially Scooby and the gang."

"You realize that leaves him with a clean slate of unsolved cases, right?" Detective Chimp reminded. "Over-achiever..."

"There'll be no living with him now." Plastic Man commented.

"As if there was before." Martian Manhunter replied as he gave Plastic Man a high-five.

"Mystery Incorporated," Batman smiled to the gang. "You filled those suits well."

"Aw, shucks." Scooby chuckled bashfully.

"Finally... We can relax..." Velma sighed as she took the mask off and put her glasses back on. 

"Nope, afraid not," Fred told her. "Tonight is our last night in Gotham."

"Aww..." Everyone else groaned to that.

"Then, until our next adventure, it's been an honor, Mystery Incorporated," Batman told the others. "Let's go, Shadow Wolf."

"Right," Shadow Wolf replied before whispering into her girlfriend's ear. "See you at home."

"Actually, there's one remaining mystery that we've finally solved." Brianna spoke up.

"The biggest question of them all," Trent added with his girlfriend. "'Who are the Batman and Shadow Wolf'?"

"And we've finally figured out the answer." Paulina added.

Shaggy and Scooby nodded. Batman and Shadow Wolf turned around, and Plastic Man was listening as well. 

"Oh, this should be good." Black Canary smirked.

"Batman and Shadow Wolf are..." Daphne began before smiling. "The warmest, kindest, most big hearted souls we ever met! A couple of great big Teddy Bat and Teddy Wolf!"

"Aww..." Plastic Man awed to Batman and Shadow Wolf.

"Then we hope you'll keep that to yourselves," Batman told the group. "The Criminal World would have a field day if they ever found out."

"Yeah, I don't wanna have to eat anyone that blabs." Shadow Wolf added.

"Your secret is safe with us." Velma promised.

"No promises~" Black Canary smirked.

"Why, you--" Shadow Wolf growled.

"Easy, Shadow Wolf, she's just kidding," Batman told her as he brought out his grappling hook. "I almost forgot... A Bat Snack for Scooby..." he then brought out a treat from his belt and tossed it to the cowardly Great Dane. "You earned it."

Instead of eating it, Shaggy got to eat it instead. Shaggy simply laughed.

"Hmm..." Scooby pouted.

"Here you go, Monkey, you deserve something too." Shadow Wolf said as she handed a banana to Gleek.

Gleek chattered and ate the banana with a smile. Batman and Shadow Wolf then flew off into the night.

"Holy, Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Batman!" Scooby howled before winking.

"Well, I gotta say," Courtney said to the female Wonder Twin. "It wasn't so bad working with you."

"Same here." Jayna agreed.

"You do realize that right now, we're back to being enemies, right?" Courtney reminded.

"I know." Jayna replied.

"Good, I just want you to know that, Wonder Blunder..." Courtney glared. "Especially since you stole Justin from me."

"He was never even yours." Jayna rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he was!" Courtney glared.

"Look here, Crazy-in-Training, Justin doesn't like you, especially from Total Drama Action, I saw what you did!" Jayna glared back as she shoved Courtney.

"Don't you shove me!" Courtney growled as she shoved Jayna right back.

Zan came up behind Jayna to take her away.

"Lemme at her! Lemme at her!" Jayna snapped as she reached out.

"Help!" Courtney cried out. "She's attacking me like I'm the English language!"

"Ooh, it is on!" Jayna glared as she managed to get out of her twin brother's hold and attacked Courtney, almost like Princess Clara vs Foxxy Love.

"Should we stop them?" Zan asked.

"I wouldn't." Arceus said with a sigh.

"It's kind of normal about now." Kala told the boys.

"Uh, we better get going, folks..." Arceus backed up.

"And we'll see you later." Kala added.

The others looked to the Volcano Twins before they disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

They became Justin and Justine again, but before they went back to the others, a certain goddess appeared. "Pele!"

"I just want to tell you two how proud I am of you." Pele smiled to the Hawaiian twins.

"Aw, thanks," Justine replied. "Except, well, we got angry, and turned into lava people."

"Well, that's another thing to your lavabending abilities..." Pele replied. "Also, I want to run something by you, I've been thinking about this a long time."

"What is it?" Justin asked.

Pele soon summoned a Hawaiian member of the Justice Friends such as Major Glory, Val Hallen, and The Imfraggable Krunk. "Kids, this is Tiki Torch," she then told her descendants. "We've been seeing each other for a while, and we're starting to get pretty serious."

"Are these the kids you were talking about?" Tiki Torch asked his girlfriend.

"Yep," Pele replied. "This is Justin and Justine Reid."

"Hello." The Reid twins greeted.

"Well, kind of easy to tell who's who," Tiki Torch chuckled. "So, you kids mind me dating Pele here? We got a lot in common."

"Not at all." Justin replied.

"We're happy for you guys," Justine added. "Congratulations, Pele."

"Thank you, dear." Pele smiled.

"Yes, thank you," Tiki Torch added. "I should see you two on a future adventure."

"Thanks, we can't wait for that." Justine replied.

"I should warn you though, my training won't be easy, I hope you can handle it." Tiki Torch warned.

"Yes, we're sure we can handle it." Justin promised.

"They're as strong as their father, both in heart and endurance." Pele told her new boyfriend.

"I think that they will make us proud." Tiki Torch replied.

Justin and Justine smiled at the Justice Friends member.

"We better get going," Pele told Justin and Justine. "Remember, we're always watching."

Tiki Torch nodded to the Reid twins before leaving with Pele, allowing them to go back to the others.

Jayna was soon sitting on top of Courtney with a glare.

"Mommy, you left the oven on again." Courtney said in a daze.

"Hey, guys." Jayna greeted the twins.

"Hey, Jayna." Justin and Justine greeted, not even paying attention to Courtney.

"Everything okay?" Jayna asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine," Justine nodded. "Just talking to a family member."

"Can you get off me?" Courtney complained. "My back is killing me."

Jayna glared down to Courtney.

"Jayna, get off of her, you can deal with her later." Zan told his twin sister.

"All right, Zan." Jayna shrugged and soon got off of the CIT.

"I'm going to sue your tights off, you hear me?!" Courtney glared as she stood up while glaring at the Wonder Twins.

"Get in the van and shut up." Jayna told her.

"Who do you think you are, telling me--" Courtney glared.

Jayna grabbed her by her collar and then growled at her like a savage wolf.

"Easy, Sis." Zan warned.

Jayna then tossed Courtney into the van. "I hate her, it just gets harder not trying to murder her."

"There are times when I just want to kill Alejandro." Justin agreed.

"And I have to admit, there are times I wanna kill Dash Baxter for everything he's ever done to Paulina." Zan added.

"Can we please not talk about murder?" Justine asked. "It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Sure, Sis, I'm sorry." Justin replied.

"Me too." Jayna added.

Zan and Jayna then used their powers to turn back into their civilian clothes. After they changed, they soon also got into the Mystery Machine.

"Even though it was crazy, this was amazing," Paulina beamed. "I got to have my own adventure with Mystery Inc. This must be what it's like to be Dora or Diego."

Shaggy looked out the window and saw Shadow Wolf on the roof. "Like, did you guys see that?" he then asked the others.

Everyone turned around, but only saw nothing.

"There's nothing there, Shag." Trent told the cowardly teen.

"I saw it though!" Shaggy told them.

"You might've seen something, but we don't right now." Trent told Shaggy.

"It's probably nothing." Daphne shrugged.

"Like, maybe you're right." Shaggy shrugged back.

The Mystery Machine then drove off into the night as it was their last night in Gotham City for probably a long, long time. Justine looked at at the window and smiled and drew a heart at the window.

"I can't wait to see you back home." The shy beauty whispered to herself.

Shadow Wolf was then shown before disappearing into the night like Batman did sometimes.

"I'm still puzzled though," Paulina said. "Who is Shadow Wolf?"

"I guess we'll never know." Velma replied.

Justine was heard a howling which made her smile as they was leaving from Gotham City.

The End


End file.
